The Dying Will Flame of the Know-It-All Princess
by LeeArt
Summary: Hermione had a tough year to begin with, Harry is having moods swing, Ron's a complete arse and the toad in pink Umbridge and her posse are busy trying to take over the school. That is until Hermione's Japanese cousin and his band of misfits decided to grace Hogwarts with their 'Vongola family' visit. AU Fifth year. Pairing undecided and slightly badass Hermione in future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone, just to let you know that this is my latest and newest story. As for those who had been following and 'favouriting' me as writers and my stories, I would like to take this opportunity to thanked all of you. And for those who had been waiting for me to update my other stories apart from Skylark, I'm sorry that it had taken a long time for me to update. Though, I also would like to inform all of you my dear readers that I am currently rewrite some of the stories, namely Freedom in Vegas and also would probably start to rewrite the Mafia and the Witch (Hermione/Xanxus) and some of my others as well. I am so sorry for the long hiatus for those stories, but I promise you that I would try to update as soon as possible. Anyway I hope that all of you would enjoy reading this new one. And I would like to say sorry for any grammatical mistake and all because I am suck at it.

 **Disclaimers:** HP and KHR belonged respectively to J.K. Rowling and co, and to Akira Amano.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Letter From the 10th**

Hermione Granger huffed in annoyance. Before the beginning of fifth year she was hoping that she would at least have some quite year this time around since it's going to be their OWLs year. But she didn't know how wrong she was. School had started more than a month now and Umbridge couldn't teach DADA and she and her bloody posse aka the High Inquisitor are busy trying to take over the school. Dumbledore seems to have abandoned them to the mercy of the toad and her posse which make Hermione feels that she wanted to rip that long beard and knit it into a pair of socks.

Hermione just finished doing her round before retiring back to Gryffindor Common Room. Ron had gone somewhere doing who-know-what, abusing his duty as prefect, and this time around Hermione doesn't give a damn about him because his attitudes last year really got Hermione so damn irritated and since then her friendship with him slightly falter. But she still treated him as friend nonetheless. But not at the moment because his attitude starting this year had really angered her especially when he started to take his study and position as prefect for granted and also started to treat her as his homework slave.

Harry, however, is often brooding somewhere, him and his current mood swings and Hermione could swear that sometime it was much worse than girl in her period. But she couldn't blame him for it, the event and incident last year really took a toll on him. Hermione had no idea what she should do with both of her best friends. And today her mood slightly faltered because she almost had a run with Draco and Pansy who were patrolling on the hallway near the Great Hall. The two Slytherins were walking around arrogantly as if they owned Hogwarts.

Hermione entered the Common Room and went straight to her favourite couch. Apparently Harry was there and he is still brooding because majority of the students still did not believe him. Ron was playing chess with Dean and Seamus with Neville watching them. Ginny was doing her homework with her classmates.

"Hey Harry," Hermione greeted him, snapped him out of his stupor. Harry just gave her a nod but remained silent. Hermione just simply let it passed; she doesn't want to push Harry around, knowing that he would eventually talk to her sooner or later.

Hermione sits next to him and take out a letter that she had received earlier but didn't have the time to read since they were pretty busy with packed schedule and later her prefect duty. She stared at the envelope, the handwriting seems quite familiar but she couldn't recall to whom the handwriting belongs to. She tore the envelope and took out the letter and began reading and almost let out a big gasp that startled most of those around her, especially Harry. She quickly folded back her letter and almost makes a run to her dormitory when Harry and eventually Ron stopped her, he surely fast on his feet.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Harry asked as he looked concerned while Ron gave her a weird look.

"Nothing, really, it's nothing to worry about," Hermione assured them though Harry looked at her sceptically.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again. Hermione simply nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Harry looked at her and understands that she needs some privacy to read her letter.

Ron, however, doesn't.

"Hermione, what is it? Show me," The redhead demanded. Both Harry and Hermione turned and glared at him. Lately, Ron's negative attitudes had pretty much annoyed them that sometimes they wanted to hex him into next week back and forth. They are tired of his demanding, jealousy, insensitively and lack of understanding especially when things didn't go his way and moreover they truly hated it when he tended to put his foot into his mouth, sometimes quite severely without ever consulting his brain.

"It's nothing, Ronald," Hermione replied fumed at the redhead.

"Sure there's something that you could tell us," Ron responded obliviously, making Harry wanted to deck the redhead idiot with something or anything.

"There's nothing to tell about Ronald, this is private matter," Hermione responded as she gritted her teeth with anger. Ron is a good friend but he had no sense of privacy or shame, thinking that he had the right to poke his nose into things that wasn't his.

"Sure you can, just give me that letter," Ron said as he tried to snatch the letter from Hermione's hand, but she was quicker than him as she moved away from Ron. The redhead glared at his female friend as he tried again to take the letter from her. He's really curious about what is written in the letter.

"What the hell is your problem Ronald, this is my letter not yours so back off," Hermione snapped angrily as she manoeuvred away from him. But apparently Ronald doesn't seem to understand.

"Bloody hell Mione, just give me the bloody letter," Ron snapped back as he tried to grab the letter again, but this time he came face to face with a wand. Harry was seething with anger while Hermione looked at him with concern.

"What is your fucking problem Ron? That is her letter so it meant private, unless she wants to share the content with us that's her own choice, so for now you back off," Harry shouted, he's getting pretty much annoyed with Ron right now. Everyone at the Common Room stopped at what they are currently doing and watched the scene with shocked and some even whispered to each other, mostly everything negative especially about Harry. Though, some of them included the twins completely agreed with Harry, Ron had no right to force Hermione to hand over her letter, who the hell Ron thinks he is to read someone's letter without his or her consent.

"Come on mate, surely you too want to know what's in the letter," Ron barked, that is until Ginny hexed him with her Bat Bogey Hex. Ron yelped loudly, cursing at his sister as the twins dragged him away from Harry and Hermione with the promising of making him their target for their pranks. Both Harry and Hermione nodded and thanked the twins and Ginny as Hermione went to her dormitory and Harry went to his. They were glad that the twins and Ginny are very much understanding of their situation and still good friends to them, unlike Ron. Seems that since last year, Ron had been seethed with jealousy and insensitivity since Harry was chosen as champion during the Triwizard Tournament and later after them finding out about Harry fortune and wealth especially being the sole Potter heir whom had inherited large fortunes. And since that day Ron often used his 'I'm just a poor Weasley' card when things didn't go his way.

xoxoxox

In her dormitory, Hermione quickly jumped on her four-poster bed and pulled the curtain around her bed and throw both the locking and silencing charms around her bed. She took out the letter and there, on the top of the letterhead is a Dying Will Flame. Hermione smiled. Very typical for this person to sent her a letter using the Vongola official letter, despite it was just to say hi and all and had nothing to do with any official or unofficial business.

As Hermione began to read, she heard a commotion outside the dormitory. It seems that the girls and some of the boys are yelling at Ron over something and she also heard that someone threatened Ron that he would report to McGonogall in regard of him neglected his duty as prefect. Apparently ever since Ron had became a prefect he had becomes such pain in the arse towards almost everyone in Gryffindor especially on her and Harry and sometimes to his own siblings. He didn't realise that he had apparently channelled Percy in his own way. Hermione is usually a rule-abiding girl, but for this time around she just let the twins do whatever they want with Ron. Ron may be her friends, but George and Fred are his brothers, so who she is to interfere into family 'business'.

Ignoring them, Hermione continues to read the letter in her hand.

' _Dear baby cousin,'_

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and snorted. Between her and this person, the gap between their age are not that big, just a year or two, and since she's already turned sixteen less than two weeks ago doesn't make her a baby at all.

' _How are you? Hope that you are doing fine. How school treated you this time around? Hopefully not much of a trouble compared to last year I hope. Surely it's a shock for you to find out that I've written to you for the first time. Yeah Reborn made me and kind of threatened to write this because as he would say "it's time to improve your writing skills", as if'._

Hermione almost laughed reading that, he surely is needs to improve his writing skills, but so far he had done pretty well. Bet that Reborn had really trained him especially now that he's a boss and head of family.

' _Anyway back to business'_ Hermione raise her eyebrow _'we've heard from your parents, apparently there are too many things you didn't tell us about regarding your school, apart from your school being a school for gifted students like you and about you being friend to two boys named Harry and a redhead idiot named Ron – your own word.'_

Hermione begins to feel her heart beaten fast and her mind seemed staggered for a while, this is not good. Not good at all.

' _And from what we had heard from your parents (don't blame them), since your first year you and your friends had been dealing with many, many problems and troubles at your school. Apparently your friend Harry (according to your parents) is a troubles magnet, or more of troubles always found him, which what you had told them, right?'_

Oh dear. Hermione can imagine what his reaction was when he found out and when he wrote this letter.

' _The reason I'm writing this letter to you is to inform you that we are coming to your school let's say in a couple of week or maybe earlier. When I said we it means all of us, well with the exceptional of a few who couldn't come. So be prepared and don't even try to give us excuse for not wanting us to come there and I don't give a damn about that whatever secrecy is. Even right now most of us are pretty excited of this and should I say that they could not wait to go and visit you. Did I tell you that everyone missed you so much, and that's, of course, including me.'_

Hermione paled and wanted to faint, this is not happening. This can't be good, and she could already smell trouble. If they come here, they are going to destroy Hogwarts, well mostly the bigots' one like Malfoy, Umbridge…suddenly Hermione had some sort of epiphany, this may be a good news as well. If they do come, well they would definitely, then that toad Umbridge and her Inquisitors are in deep shit of course. They may be muggles, but they are not an ordinary muggles. But then, is that even possible since Hogwarts is a magical school. And although they knew of her being a witch, but how it is possible for her to brings them here?

She is having a severe headache for this. And not forgetting of what Harry's reaction would be if he find out. Should she tells him, she know she won't tells Ron because he can't keep his mouth shut and she don't trust him with secret and he is currently the Gryffindor version of Malfoy, despite being part of the light family, he's pretty bias when it comes to muggle and all.

' _By the way, how's training? Hope that you won't forget about that, Reborn told me that he would want to test your fighting skill next time he sees you. Anyway hope to hear from you pretty soon. We will let you know when we arrive. Take care and miss you so much. Can't wait to see you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Tsuna.'_

Oh bloody hell.

* * *

So, I hope that all of you enjoyed reading this story. I know the way I constructed the characters for this one was almost similar to my other stories, especially Hermione's Bizarre Family. Just to let you know that I would probably going to rewrite that one as well, and so sorry for the long hiatus on that one.

Anyway your review and criticism for this story would make my day. Any positive flame are welcome because it would likely to help me to construct the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone, first of all I would like to take this opportunity to thanked everyone who had read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story, I am overwhelmed with such support. Thank you so much.

Secondly, I would like to stated that this story take place in HP fifth year and four years after the Arcobaleno trial and the fight against Vindice, so Tsuna is 18 year-old here, so I think that all of you can figure out the rest. Then, I would like to say that this story had given me a bit of trouble in term of pairing. I had problem choosing a partner for Hermione in this story. It is because I can't decide on whether to pair Hermione with;

1) Harry Potter

2) Gokudera Hayato

3) Yamamoto Takeshi

4) Hibari Kyoya

So guys I need your help to decide which one of these would be suitable to pair with Hermione and why.

For those who are hoping that this would be a Hermione/Ron or the unthinkable Hermione/Draco, I'm sorry to say it won't happen and if anyone would suggest that I would likely to reject it to the extreme =D

Then, a guest reviewer, Azurez, mentioned about the pairing would be either Hibari or Xanxus, there's a possibility for Hibari but not for Xanxus, because here he is some sort of uncle in a sense. And as for Yamamoto/Harry pairing, I'm sorry to say that this won't be slash here, but the possibility of Harry/Yamamoto friendship is there.

And yes, Tsuna/Dino/Hermione would have a brothers/sister relationships here, because they are practically related. And yes it's so difficult to find other stories where Hermione would likely to be related to Tsuna, but then this is fanfiction so this is what I wanted it to be that way. And for Suzululu4moe who asked if Xanxus had ever tried to assassinated her, the answer would be no because although she is a Vongola by blood, but she has no potential to become leader (canon HP) so therefore she is not suitable to become the Vongola boss and for that there's no point for him to have her assassinate, but she is useful as planner and tactical adviser with her magic and her own ability and knowledge.

And a big YES for Ron being such a dick, a big baby, stupid and all. There will be a slight Ron and Molly bashing here, but not too severe, and eventually they could come to their senses soon. There are also the some Slytherin!students, Malfoy Sr, Death Eaters, Umbridge and Snape severe bashing here, so yeah there will be fights in the future.

As for the rest of the reviewers, thank you so much for your supports, and hope that all of you would enjoy this chapter. Ciaou ciaou.

And before that, just to let you know that the next chapter for Skylark is still being written and just to let you know that the chapter might be slightly shorter than the previous one, and for Freedom in Vegas the story is currently being rewrite and under construction and after that I will add the new chapters for that one, and right now the next chapter for The Witch and The Mafia is being written and would probably be posted soon. And as for the rest of my stories, apparently there's going to be a lot of rewriting and also new chapters to be written as well.

 **Disclaimers:** HP and KHR are not mine to claim.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Enter Tsuna and His Band of Misfits**

Today was Hogsmeade weekend and the weather is nice and warm despite being in mid-autumn season. It was early in the afternoon and Hermione had been waiting patiently at Hogsmeade Station while Harry and Ron are somewhere on their own. She was currently alone, waiting for her cousin and his family…wait, it's her family as well, to arrive. The last few days were hectic to say. When Hermione informed her best friends and the rest of the Gryffindors, most of them were shocked and some even angry at her for doing such things, exposing their world to the muggles and as for the bigots and all started to make their displeasure and lewd comments for having the filths to walks in Hogwarts known.

Though, a few would agree with her, saying that they hardly got the chance to meet such muggles that had such strong affections on her and also able to show the magic to the muggles. Harry and Ron seemed too distant themselves from her and eventually didn't speak with her at all because of they thought that she was wrong to expose their world to such people and Harry had bad experiences with muggles before. But she doesn't care, though she was pretty hurt by that and she had never felt so isolated or ignored, but she did not shed a tear for it, she's not that weak. Though, there's a few who still being nice and friendly to her, didn't think that having muggles to come here is a wrong things, those like the Weasley twins and their friends Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. They had became her constant supports after being ignored by her own best friends.

When Hermione replied to Tsuna informing him that it would be difficult for them to just walk through the school due to the magical barrier and many would disagree of having non-magical to come to Hogwarts even for a family visit, and not forgetting to face the bigotry and all, Tsuna simply sent his replied, informing that the visit would be an official visit as the Vongola family. As for that, Hermione requested Tsuna to write an official letter for the Headmaster, her Head of House and also a copy to herself. Therefore it would be easier for them to be granted to enter the school ground. After Tsuna agreed and a few days later Hermione received the letters, she quickly informed her head of house and passed along the official letter for both her and Headmaster Dumbledore.

And with this Professor McGonogall decided to call for an emergency meeting with the all the teachers including the Headmaster himself and also the toad in pink. After informing them about the news, there's uproar among some of the teachers, Umbridge being the loudest. Her annoying shrilled and sometimes croaked voice would be nightmares for McGonogall for a few nights to come.

Headmaster Dumbledore suffered a huge and severe headache, making him ate and swallowed all his lemon drops every minute without stop till it was finished and in the end he looked so sour-ish, served him right. Professor McGonogall also suffered from headache and ended up drinking a bottle of scotch all in one go and although she tried to berated her favourite student for such carelessness, Hermione simply told her that she got both her hands tied and she can't simply say no to her visitors or otherwise, because Tsuna had made it official, and McGonogall do not think she wanted to know what the 'otherwise' would be. And when Hermione told her that it would be very impossible to obliviated them because if they do, the 'otherwise' would be much more severe and that thought led to McGonogall to grab her second bottle of scotch and finished it right then and there without the care for the world.

Professor Flitwick seemed to be interested and worried as well; a group of muggles that Hermione Granger had dubbed as being 'extraordinary' or probably more would come to visit her here at Hogwarts, and they are going to be the first muggles to ever grace Hogwarts with their visit. And also the Statute of Secrecy, this would bring problem to them. Professor Sprout simply agreed with him, saying that it would likely a good way to promote a good relationship between magical beings and muggles and helped to understand each other better, but exposing the Wizarding world to the muggles would not be such a good idea as well. Snape, well Hermione can't say anything else besides him just being Snape. He sneered and stated that the Granger girl should be expelled for this school, typical Snape, but none of them would have it, except for Umbridge, of course. In the end both of them were berated by the rest of the teachers.

And as for Umbridge, this would be the time for her to finally punish the ungrateful mudblood girl. Who the hell she thinks she is to bring such filthy muggles to their wonderful world? The Minister is not going to like it. But then she had a wonderful thought, after the visit had ended she would make sure that the mudblood girl would receive severe punishment and later expel her from Hogwarts, and she would gladly to handle it to her inquisitors, and she would make such fine example for those who would thinking of doing the same in the future. She wanted to ban her from visiting Hogsmeade, but McGonogall had given her permission for the visit first, apparently she had managed to persuade the Headmaster to agreed into this, or otherwise.

And now, Hermione Granger is waiting patiently for her cousin and the Vongola family to arrive. She was sad, of course, because her friends seemed to turn their back on her and they had not spoken to her for the last few days after she told them about the visit. But at the same time, she was beyond happy. It's not every day she got the chance to have her cousin and his friends coming to see her. Well, his friends had become her friends too, and practically becomes her family as well. They are after all Vongola, are they not?

xoxoxox

Harry watched from afar as Hermione waited for her cousin and his friends to arrive at the station. He was still angry with her, because this would affect the Statute of Secrecy and how wrong to bring muggles here, but at the same time he felt so guilty for ignoring her. She was his best friend and had never left his side even when he's in trouble. But now, he had ignored her just liked third year all over again just because her muggle relative decided to come and visit the Wizarding world. For the last few days he had never felt so alone and he hated to admitted this but he missed her, but his egoistic didn't allowed him to apologise to Hermione. He had Ron but lately Ron had been such an arse and although there's Neville, the twins and Ginny that would spoke to him, but they do not know him well unlike Hermione did.

As Harry kept on watching her, he hears a bunch of girls giggling behind him. He turned around and blushed, Cho and her friends are walking around Hogsmeade and she too blushed when she saw him and gives him a smile as she and her friends walked away. As he kept on looking at her, he noticed that McGonogall and Flitwick are walking towards the Hogsmeade Station. He wanted to follow them, but he is afraid if Hermione did not want him to be there, and he suddenly felt hurt of that sudden indication. He knows that Hermione could easily forgive him, but he did not feel like forgiving himself for ignoring her. So, he just gives them another glance before he walked away to the Three Broomsticks, a mug of butterbeer would probably help to take his mind off his best friend for a while.

Harry chooses to sit at the corner and begins to drink when he felt that someone sits next to him. It was Cho and she was alone while her friends are smiling behind her and pointed at them teasingly.

"Can I join you?" Cho asked shyly, she was blushing. Harry just simply nodded and smiled. This could turn out to be just fine. Probably could distract him from his guilty feeling for abandoning his best friend alone.

"Sure."

* * *

 **At the Hogsmeade Station**

"Miss Granger," McGonogall called out with Flitwick walking behind her.

Hermione turned her attention to the two professors. They brought some drink and sandwich for her, knowing that she was very ecstatic and also nervous as she had skipped her breakfast, but yet eager and couldn't wait to welcome her cousin and his friends to Hogwarts.

"Oh, Professor McGonogall and Professor Flitwick, what's bring you two here?" Hermione asked as she accepted the food from her head of house and thanked her.

"Well, we couldn't just let you wait for them all alone now, could we? Don't forget that they are also our guests too," McGonogall said as Flitwick nodded agreed.

"Well, thank you professors, for having them here, I really appreciate that," Hermione replied with a smile.

"It's fine dear, it's a good thing to have someone to come here to visit you, and then you will have the chance to show them around, right," McGonogall responded back, smiling at her student.

And not long after that, the famous Hogwarts Express slowly approached the station. Usually the train would operates only on September 1st, the winter break and also on the last day of school, but for this Dumbledore, with the persuasion of McGonogall, Flitwick and Sprout, had given his permission to transport Hermione's relative from the Kings Cross station. They were given a special tickets for them to cross the 9 ¾ gate, the border between the muggle and magical world, by an auror who was part of the Order members, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione was thrilled and she couldn't stand still. And as the train arrived she dashed quickly, leaving the two professors behind. Flitwick chuckled while McGonogall could only shake her head.

When the train had finally stopped Hermione takes a deep breath, she missed them, and she admitted that. The last time she saw them was during the inheritance day where Tsuna had officially became the 10th Vongola and that was weeks after the fight against the Vindice. That was about four years ago and now her cousin was already an 18 year-old young man with huge responsibilities.

Hermione waited patiently as the door on the train finally opened and there standing at the door was her cousin, Tsunayoshi Sawada and he's smiling at her.

"Tsuna," Hermione yelped happily and ran towards him as the young boss stepped out off the train and Hermione gave his cousin her famous hug.

"Hey Mya, how are you?" Tsuna spoke as he ruffled her no-longer bushy hair. Hermione wanted to groan but a voice behind Tsuna stopped her from doing so.

"Hey kiddo, how are you? We really missed you. So glad that we are finally here," Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian, greeted her cheerfully. And one by one, the members of the Vongola 10th family stepped out off the train. Even Reborn, Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro and Dino were here, along with Romario, well there's no surprise there knowing how clumsy Dino would be without even one of his men. The only people who are unable to join them are Haru, Kyoko and the Kokuyo gang.

Hermione and Tsuna were actually second cousins, and both are descendants of Giotto, the first Vongola boss. Both their fathers, Iemitsu and Daniel Granger, were cousins. While Tsuna had the Vongola's blood in his vein, Hermione, on the other hand, had both the Vongola and Cavallone's bloods in her vein. Her father and Dino's late father were second cousins, making her and Dino cousins' third-times removed. But for her, both Tsuna and Dino are more than just cousins; they are practically her older brothers.

Hermione's parents are not only working as dentists, but also they are part of the CEDEF, and Daniel used to be a young advisor for the Vongola 9th and also used to be in the British army, and currently working as the family's spy here in England. So their dentists' professions were mostly a cover-up for their actual professions. Hermione's mother, Emma Granger nee Wilkinson, was a pure English woman, and much to her surprised, her grandparents were used to be part of a mafia organisation based in England. And when she and Daniel were married, she was introduced to the Vongola and had becomes part of the organisation/family since.

As Hermione greeted them one by one, someone behind her chuckled, she had forgotten about her two professors. She turned around and saw that both McGonogall and Flitwick smiled at them. And seems that McGonogall was spotted with a blush on her face, well it's not every day you could meet anyone or a large number of people who are practically good-looking.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, seems that Miss Granger here has forgotten to introduce us," McGonogall spoke as Flitwick stood proudly next to her. Hermione winced as Tsuna and the rest chortled at her.

"Sorry Professor, I've completely forgotten about the two of you," Hermione apologised.

"It's fine Miss Granger. I understand that you are glad they are finally here. Well, perhaps some introduction please," McGonogall said with a smile.

"Yes, right. Umm…these are Profesor McGonogall and Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonogall is the head of Gryffindor house, which is my house and she teach Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick here is the head of Ravenclaw house and he teaches Charms," Hermione introduced her two professors to her family and then introduced her family to both McGonogall and Flitwick.

After the introduction, Tsuna suddenly spoke; he had the feeling that they had forgotten something. That is until someone shouted in a loud voice.

"VROOOIII…WHY THE HELL NOBODY TOLD US THAT WE HAD ARRIVED?" Squalo and the rest of the Varia stepped out from the train, glaring at the rest of the family while Hermione face palmed and the two professors looked bewildered.

"Oppss…"

* * *

Harry was having the time of his life, he is currently on an unplanned date with Cho and the two of them were enjoyed talking mostly about quidditch though Harry had the feeling that she wanted to talk about something else as well and having some good time at the Three Broomsticks when suddenly there are hushes going on around them. Harry glanced and saw that most of the students are looking outside the windows and pointed towards the Hogsmeade Station. In fact, some of the students even left the Inn and went outside.

Curiously, Harry too stood up and walked outside with Cho right behind him to see what's the commotion is about. He glanced on his side and saw Ron and their roommates following them out too and then he saw Ginny and her blonde friend from Ravenclaw coming out from a shop nearby.

As he turned his attention back to the front, he suddenly feels that his breath had just left his lungs. There, walking towards them, or more accurately towards the carriages, are McGonogall, Flitwick, Hermione and her visitors, and majority of them are handsome, good-looking males.

Hermione is walking in between two males with her arms hooked on theirs, one is a good-looking male with spiky brown hair and another is a tall, handsome blond that would make any girl or woman drool badly, and so does the rest of the males in the group. Someone swear that he could see McGonogall is blushing right now while she and Flitwick are leading the guests back to Hogwarts. Harry could swear that some of them had these bizarre hair colours, some had silver hair, there's one with dark blue hair, and there's a woman with long, pink hair, reminded him of Tonks, and another girl with short, indigo hair, and there's even a baby wearing a suit and a fedora hat sitting on the shoulder of one of the guy. But the group at the back looked…deadly to say. There's one male with long, straight hair, one with scar on his face. There's even a baby wearing cape and all, being hold by a blond male who was wearing a…tiara? There's one with punk hair style and there's another one with spiky dark hair, and also a boy probably younger than them wearing a…LARGE APPLE HAT? WHAT THE HELL….!

Who the hell are these people? Are these the people who are related to Hermione? Though Harry wasn't sure which one was her cousin, but she seems to know all of them pretty well, too well to be precise. Deep inside him Harry had mixture of feelings at the same time, but mostly he could felt jealousy and anger seeped into his heart. But what make him sad the most is that Hermione didn't even looked at his direction or making him known to them, as if he had been forgotten or simply being ignored. But then the last few days he didn't even want to spoke to her.

But what makes Harry seethed with jealousy is that Hermione seems to be happier, she was happier than from he had ever seen before. These people had managed to make her smile, even laugh, more than he does, and that smile was just radiant that makes her looked more beautiful than ever. He knows that she is beautiful, last year Yule Ball had proven that. Another reason of his jealousy is because he was supposed to be with her, being her best friend and all, but at the moment it isn't the case, and he was also angry to himself because he had been ignored her for the past few days just for this reason. And not only had that but Harry noticed that apparently there's also something else about them too. Harry could tell that these people are not those who can be easily messed with unless some of these bigots or idiots here already signed their death warrant.

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled as he stood next to Harry, his face paled and in shock. Harry glared at him, knowing that he too was much to blame for ignoring and turning their back on her. In fact, it seemed that the two of them does not deserved to be Hermione Granger's best friends because at this moment the two of them were such an arse.

And with this Harry had resolve to apologise to her no matter what it would take. But at the same time he had no idea how to apologise to her, because he never did. But he had just promised himself that he would apologise to her no matter what, even if he had to deal with those people. And with that resolve in his mind, Harry walks away from there, going to whenever his feet would drag him to and he seemed to be forgotten about his sudden date as Cho and many of the girls are seethed with jealousy as well.

Apparently most of them didn't believe that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Know-it-all and bookworm resident, was being surrounded with those oh so damn good-looking and handsome men, muggle or not. But what they didn't know is that these people would definitely turn the Wizarding world upside down.

* * *

Alright folks, I know that some of you had that questions of why Harry acted like that. Here's the reason, Harry had a troubled life before with the Dursley and the way he had been treated badly during his early life before Hogwarts so this got him to think that most muggles does not deserve to come into the wonderful magical world and also there's the Statute of Secrecy, and because he is jealous that Hermione had great and strong relationships with her muggles relatives and also despite her being a witch, she still hold strong to her muggle root.

Don't worry, their friendships/relationships will be repaired and Harry will eventually apologise to her for acting like this and they will be best friends again, but then all of you would have to wait because to gain back her trust is going to be difficult because I am planning on making a slight badass of Hermione here and Harry will realise that he is wrong in doing so.

Anyway, as usual, I hope that all of you will enjoy this one and your reviews will make my day. Criticisms and positive flame are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone, thank you so much for the supporting this story, I was overwhelmed with the supports given by you guys. And not only that but also I am so grateful with the reviews, thank you once again.

As for the pairing, so far I have;

1 vote for Harry, Gokudera and Hibari each, and 2 votes for Yamamoto. Anyway just to let you know that **I've created a poll in my profile** regarding this, so **please vote there**.

Thank you to SereniteRose for your vote for both Harry and Hibari, and I hope that you'll like this chapter.

Thank you to Suzululu4moe for your vote for both Yamamoto and Gokudera and also your wonderful reasons of why I should paired them with Hermione. I agree with you in regard of why Yamamoto could be the better pair for Hermione, apart from what you had said, he's also a cheerful guy and I think that Hermione might need someone like him. And also with Gokudera, although they may have chemistry in intelligent and all, but one point I agree with you is that if in the future her baby may wind up with the misplaced explosions I bet it won't end up good for Gokudera =D And also there won't be a Harry/Ginny pairing here. I have not decided a pairing for Harry yet, probably not this year, but if there's it won't be Ginny, Cho or even Luna although Harry had a short unplanned date with Cho on the last chapter.

For Jaxjax, thank you so much for your vote on Yamamoto, I do think that both Hermione and Yamamoto are cute together. But somehow we'll have to wait and see who would win in this 'battle' then.

For claire nunnaly, there would probably someone who would likely to recognise the Vongola not by their face but name, but you'll be surprise soon.

For dark-knight185, at the moment I am not yet decide a pairing for Tsuna, but if I do it would probably someone from KHR and to be honest I do not plan to pair any of the Mafia with anyone from HP apart from Hermione of course, but I'll see if I would change my mind about it.

For Lugia'sChallenger13 I hope you'll like this one =D

For guest reviewer Good work, thank you and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter =D

Just to let you guys know that I've made a slight changes on the last chapter, just added some few words and changed some spelling or so.

As for my other stories, Skylark is currently in progress and I am sorry for taking time to update because apparently the next chapter is pretty difficult for, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. And the same goes to my other stories as well.

 **Warning:** Probably bad grammars because this story is unbeta-ed

 **Disclaimers:** HP and KHR are not mine to claim huhuhu...

* * *

 **Chapter 3: When Mafias in Hogwarts and Confrontation Between Brothers**

Hermione was ecstatic, she hooked her arms at both Tsuna and Dino's and led them and the rest of the mafias as they entered Hogwarts with both McGonagall and Flitwick leading the way. At the same time she had been explaining about her school to them and showed them the surrounding, and it was pretty obvious from the way she explained everything she was surely very fond of her school.

Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola, bar the Varia, were awed at the sight of the school; it was huge and looked like an old castle during the medieval period, and there's a huge lake just below the school. They felt that they were back in time of swords and dragons. And they knew that dragons exists here in this world, although Hermione never told them about it, but her parents not, and that's how they were able to found out about the magical world.

As they entered Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for them with a good number of students who are scattered around the Hogwarts ground, mostly second year and below, since majority of the third year and above are still at the Hogsmeade, enjoying the Hogsmeade Weekend. And standing next to him with a forceful yet sickly smile was Umbridge. Hermione wanted to glare at the toad, but she did not want to land herself into trouble, yet. Both McGonagall and Flitwick were trying hard not to glare and sneer at the DADA teacher.

"I would like to welcome to all of you to Hogwarts, I am the Headmaster of this school, Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore greeted them with a smile and twinkled eyes as Tsuna and the rest nodded back at him and smile. Earlier when Dumbledore saw them arrived he had to looked at them twice, thinking that his eyes may had deceived him. At first, he thought that the relative of one Hermione Granger would be a typical muggles liked those who he had met and saw before, but apparently he was wrong. And also, there's something about them that made Dumbledore quite uneasy and told him to be careful, the air and aura that surrounded them screamed danger, and although he could not tell what it is, but obviously that's something Dumbledore do not want to anticipate in.

"Hem hem," interrupted the short and plump woman next to him with that sickly smile. Dumbledore gave a tight smile as he slightly glared at the Minister's Undersecretary. If this woman wanted to show her superiority here this might give a very bad impression of this school and its teachers to their guests, muggle or not, and he did not wanted that to happen and he would definitely not tolerate her behaviour.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, the DADA teacher and also the Minister's Undersecretary," the toad introduced herself with such arrogance and superiority in front of the muggles, though she tried to mask that disgusted looks at those… _filths_.

"And I also would like to say that Hogwarts is a school for magical students, those who are born within magical families, _and others_ ," she said the last part with slight disgusted and also glared at Hermione. That, however, did not escaped Hermione, the Vongola, the Varia, and Dino and Romario, as well as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick as the Headmaster and the two teachers glared at the incompetent toad, while the Vongola 10th family and the Varia, included Hermione, Dino and Romario masked a poker faces, though the air surrounded them had slightly changed. Even the students around them could felt it and some even shivered in fear.

"As I would like to say, to have a bunch of mug…." She was cut off by an angry Headmaster.

"That's enough, _Professor_ Umbridge, I suggested that you go inside and have a look at your syllabus for next Monday's classes," Dumbledore hissed at the inept teacher while Umbridge glared back at him.

"I will have you know Dumbledore that the Minister will not tolerate this," Umbridge retorted back, seemed that the two of them had slightly forgotten about their guests and also the audiences around them.

"And I also would like to have you know that this is a school Dolores, not a Ministry, and Cornelius Fudge has no power here," Dumbledore warned her off, and that's enough to have her backed off and after she glared at them the short and plump woman walked away into the school with anger and tried to walk as fast as her short legs could carried.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and turned back to the guests, he felt embarrassed with such behaviour, especially someone who was a staff member of the school.

"I am sorry for that, Professor Umbridge has this…problem with this, so I hope that all of you could…forgive her for behaving like that," Dumbledore apologised, though he could saw that both McGonagall and Flitwick were furious with such anger towards the toad that if looks could kill, Umbridge would already be dead, not that he could blamed them, and although the guests included Miss Granger had masked a poker faces, he could felt a deadly aura surrounded them when Umbridge had spoken earlier.

"It's okay Headmaster Dumbledore, we understand of this situation because Hermione had told us earlier about this possibility, though me and the rest of us are very much grateful to you and the rest of the teachers for having us here and felt honoured to be able to visit here, and while we are here we would like to make our visit here enjoyable and also able to see for ourselves the world that my little cousin here seemed to be fond of," Tsuna spoke with such manner that would likely to have McGonagall and Flitwick swooned if not of what had happened earlier, though the two teachers seemed to agree with this young man who looked no older or younger than a seventh year student here. While the rest of them looked older, only a few who looked about the same age as this young man. But among them are two young children, a boy and a girl around the age of nine or ten year-old, a young teenager , should be in his first or second year, and two toddlers, one is wearing that muggle suit and another wearing a…hooded cloak?

"The honour is mine Mr…?"

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada, though you can call me Sawada or just Tsuna," Tsuna spoke with a smile as the Headmaster and the two teachers nodded. Hermione smiled at them as her gripped on her two cousins tightened. Dino chuckled as he tried to tousle her hair as Hermione simply pouted and glared at him.

Although Dumbledore was grateful that the muggles did not felt or been affected badly by Umbridge's behaviour, deep inside the Headmaster wanted badly to hex the toad. She has brought enough trouble ever since she hold the position as the DADA teacher here, and then she had formed that High Inquisitors in which she tried to rule the school with her own rules and such. But somehow, there's something about the guests that made Dumbledore slightly shivered in fear, and when Umbridge tried to show her resentment towards their muggle guests, the feeling increased. He felt that as if Death himself was there among them, and he was ready to strike, and Dumbledore had a feeling that Umbridge had already painted herself as target.

Though, he could leave her to their mercy should that happen, and in spite of being witch from an old family, Umbridge did not have the ability to read and observed people carefully, so Dumbledore could says that the toad could not sense the aura that surrounded those muggles. Hang on, with this, maybe they could do him a favour instead.

"Ah yes Mr Sawada, I am grateful with that, please follow me to my office as we can do a proper introduction there. And I am sure all of you would like to ask more about this school and everything surrounded it before I assign to all of you your own private chambers," Dumbledore said as he led Tsuna and the rest, which included Hermione and the two professors to his office, while the rest of the students who were there watched in awed. Some of the bigots, however, scoffed loudly, that was until they began to shivered and suddenly felt afraid, as if they had been watched by something or someone with deadlier killer instinct.

"Hmmph…trashes."

* * *

Meanwhile,

After strolling around Hogsmeade without purpose and with the burden of feeling guilty for ignoring his best female friend, Harry hurriedly returns to Hogwarts, with few of his friends and fellow Gryffindors are coming along. In fact, some of the students from other houses, majority were girls, had followed them from behind. Even Ginny and her blonde friend tagged along. Apparently they wanted to see Hermione Granger's muggle guests in which majority of them were handsome and good-looking men, which caused some of the witches to spot with jealousy to see the know-it-all Gryffindor walked with them.

As they reached Hogwarts, Hermione and her guests were nowhere to be found, that was until some first or second year student told them that Hermione and her guests had followed the Headmaster to his office, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. The student also informed them about the confrontation between the Headmaster and Professor Umbridge regarding their muggle guests, and this had Harry felt badly for not being with Hermione and also angry at Umbridge.

Harry knows that he can't simply barge into the Headmaster's office and tells them that he's Hermione's best friend. He knows that it won't be that easy, especially after the way he had treated her for the last few days. And from the way he saw them, he could says that they do not looked like normal or typical people. Some of them don't even look friendly. Besides, one of them was spotted with scars in his face, and then there's some sort of feathers and a tail of an animal that he tied at the end of his hair.

And if he did, he's pretty sure that they would ask of his whereabouts and why he was not with her at the station waiting for them or why she didn't introduced him earlier as her best friend. Many thoughts are now surrounding his mind, and Harry was sure that they are not an ordinary people. If they managed to persuade the Headmaster and the Head of House to allow them to visit Hermione here in Hogwarts, then it would be pretty obvious that they are not those people he can easily mess with.

"Hey mate, do you think she still there with them, at the Headmaster's office, should we go to her?" Ron suddenly asked which gave Harry a shock as he didn't realised that the redhead stood next to him.

"Geez Ron, next time give me a warning, will you, and why do you want to know anyway?" Harry snapped at him and slightly glared at the redhead. Ron was hurt, as his face reddens and his temper slowly rose.

"What's with you, mate? What is wrong with me asking that?" Ron retorted loudly as his face was so red with anger he's ready to blow.

"Why do you care anyway, it's not that you had treated her well lately, in fact you've had been treated her like dirt lately and later you ignored her and don't forget that you disrespected her since last year," Harry shouted back him with such anger written in his face.

"Look who's talking, I hope that you don't forget that you had been ignoring her for the past few days, yeah of course I am angry because what she did was wrong, so what, she should know that, that's what friends do to remind them when they are wrong," Ron yelled back, his face was now as red as a tomato. He didn't noticed some of their housemates just shook their heads, disbelieved of what they had heard coming from the redhead's mouth.

"Friends, don't disgust me Ron, you don't treat her like friend, and in fact you hardly be one to her, yeah I admitted it I've been ignored her for the last few days, but at least I don't make those hurtful comments about having her relatives to visit her here, and you, on the other hand, did made one and don't forget how vocal you are about it," Harry snapped back, and later realised that they had grew an audiences as people are whispering and pointed to them. Harry had never felt so embarrassed before, usually this kind of argument happened between Ron and Hermione, but somehow Hermione was not here and Ron's such an arse, in fact a complete arse.

Ron was about to retort back when some people approached them. It was the twins and their friends, Lee, Angelina and Alicia.

"Did you hear what I've just heard, oh dear twin of mine?" George spoke teasingly and then glared at both Harry and Ron. Ron was about to snap back when Fred cut him off.

"Yes, I heard them very clearly, people would have thought that they were having a lover's spat," he said it gleefully as Harry gawked in disgust, while Lee and the others were giggling.

"Now now my dear twin, from what I've heard that these two are wondering if they should join their _dear friend_ , our dearest Hermione Granger, at the Headmaster's office, but for what, hmmm." George responded back, pretended that he was thinking hard.

"I bet that they are planning to introduce themselves to her relatives, but as what?" Fred replied cheerfully, though deep inside the twins were furious with anger, the last few days both Ron and Harry had been ignored Hermione with Ron made his hurtful comment famous that almost reduced the girl to tears. And yet he had the decency to call himself her friend, what a prick.

"I wonder if they are planning on introducing themselves as her friends, and I wonder how well she would take it since they don't act like one, well not lately," Fred said as he nodded to his own statement.

Ron, on the other hand, was boiled with anger. His brothers were making fun of him; in fact lately they often made him a victim to their pranks, and Hermione, the rules-abiding best friend, however, didn't even tried to stop them from doing so, but she stopped them when the twins tried to pranks the younger students. And he also noticed that after he and Harry had _slight_ fallout with Hermione, the twins and their friends had been her constant companions. Not that he cared because he was angry at her at the time.

"What do you want, trying to make fun of me again eh, oh yeah since Hermione had became your _friend_ so you two are free to do whatever you want, don't forget that she was our friend first and always will be, and when she realised that I was right she will beg for my friendship again," Ron said smugly. The twins and their friends and also Harry, on the other hand, looked at him disgustedly.

"And that's where you are wrong, ickle Ronniekin, because with the comment _'you're being stupid Hermione, this is a school for magical students like us, not an attraction place for stupid muggle, so therefore those useless muggles won't be able to find it, and besides this would show those relatives of yours who's superior because we had magic and we can do anything as we wish while they don't have magic so basically they are just useless anyway, so what's the points of having them to come here and visit you while you are going to embarrass yourself and them because people will make fun of them and they can't do anything about it'_ , I don't think that Hermione will ever forgive you, and apparently you didn't noticed that you had just lost a friendship with her when you gave that comment. In fact the friendship between the two of you had fallen apart since last year even, but you are just blind to see it, and one for sure, Hermione is not the type who would beg for your friendship, she's not desperate to have your friendship back anyway because you are a lazy, a prick, useless pig, a complete arse and there's too many to say and I had never felt so ashamed and angry at you," Fred said with such anger that both Harry and Ron suddenly felt afraid of the angry twins and at the same time ashamed of themselves.

"So do I, my dear twin, so do I," George seconded him as their friends nodded, agreed with them. The twins and their friends glared at the two boys with utter disgusted, more on Ron than Harry.

"So, for that I suggested the two of you don't go anywhere near her for quite some time because she don't need the two of you right now, not with the way you had treated her lately, especially you Ronniekin, if you know what's good for you so I suggest you leave her alone. And besides you are wrong about her relatives, and Harrykin, there's nothing wrong about having a muggle to come here, yes it would affect the Statute of Secrecy and what shit but we somehow find it quite a wonderful idea because who knows what we can learn from them at the same time they can learn something from us, I'm sorry that you have such a bad family Harry but that doesn't make all muggles bad like them you know," Fred spoke with sorrowful eyes at him, he felt bad and sorry for the green-eyed wizard. Harry nodded in regret, he knew that he was wrong to treated someone who cared for him liked this.

Ron turned and walked away from there, going somewhere but Harry didn't care at all. Their friendships are now on the verge of falling apart. Harry, however, was left there standing with the twins and their friends.

"Thanks Fred and George, I've…never felt so ashamed with myself, I didn't know how wrong I was, nor how I had hurt her in a way, I just…I wish that it was easy for me to accept all that, you know, to have muggles to come here and not worry about the Statute and all. She told me once that muggles couldn't even find this place and all they saw was ruined castle, she said it was written in Hogwarts: A History that she loved so much, but somehow she was able to bring them here, with a written permission from the Headmaster and McGonagall, which really surprised me, and what do you mean by Ron was wrong about her relatives?" Harry spoke as the twins glanced at each other. Since they had befriended the young witch, they had learnt a lot about her relatives and it gave them a quite shock to learn that not all muggles are the same or typical in a way that they had thought and some even can be extraordinary.

"The thing was, when we found out about that and with her relatives coming here, we asked her the same things, and she told us this, her relatives, family, are not of the ordinary people. Although she's the only one that born with magic, that's what she said, but that doesn't make them just an ordinary or typical muggles that we may or have known. And if they managed to convince both Dumbledore and McGonagall to have them here with written permission and official letters, it showed that these people are extraordinary in a sense, or maybe more, and although Hermione didn't tell us what makes them extraordinary or different from any typical muggle, but with them having both McGonagall and Dumbledore to agree like this it does tell something, don't you think?" George spoke while his twins and their friends nodded, agreed with him.

"Okay, but why she didn't tell me about this?" Harry said as he felt hurtfully at the revelation. The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"Harrykin, I hoped that you remembered when Hermione told you about having her cousin to come here to visit her, what was your reaction to this news?" Fred asked as Harry looked away, suddenly realised how he treated her that day and how she looked hurtful after that.

"I scolded her for being careless and all and talked about that Statute crap and all, and I've ignored her since that day," Harry spoke softly; he was so ashamed of himself now.

"Yes you did, and with that you didn't even give her a chance to explain them to you, you didn't realise how much you had hurt her in a way," Angelina spoke.

"She's your best friend Harry, and at least she did told you about having them here because she didn't think it's fair to keep this from you, but you didn't give her a chance and you began to treated her liked Ron did, and I don't blame her if you didn't know about this at all," Alicia said as Harry looked away again, he felt that tears are built in his eyes. They were right, and he was wrong about everything. He began to wonder if he could salvage his friendship with Hermione after this.

"Tha…thanks guys, for everything, I…I think I better go," Harry said hurriedly as he began to walk away. Although it's hurt that he cannot go anywhere near her for a moment, but he is determined to save his friendship with Hermione no matter what, he determined that he will apologised to her and gain back her friendship no matter what it would cost him.

The twins and their friends looked at each other and shook their heads. They are hoping that the friendships between the Golden Duo will be saved, because they knew that Harry needed Hermione badly to keep him in line and more importantly, to keep him out of trouble.

* * *

"Anyway I on behalf of the teachers here are so glad to have all of you here in Hogwarts, and I hope that you will have a wonderful time here. And if you have any further questions or requirement, please do not hesitate to ask any of the teachers here or even myself. Though, I am sure that Miss Granger would definitely able provides answers to your questions, but if you have further enquiries please do not hesitate to come to us. Thank you once again and Minerva, Flitwick and Pomona and of course Miss Granger, please show our guests to the guests chamber," Dumbledore spoke as Tsuna and the rest thanked him as they began to follow the Head of Houses to their guests chamber. Professor Sprout was already waiting for them at the Headmaster's office before the Headmaster and the rest of them arrived earlier.

Earlier, the Headmaster had organised a welcoming committee and the appointed the Head of Houses to be part of it, but Snape refused to be part of this so-called committee and he even said that he won't sullied himself to welcome those muggles to their prestige school. After being reprimanded by the Headmaster and McGonagall, Snape left to his own office.

After their wonderful and proper introduction, without the snivelling Snape and the inept toad in pink, the Headmaster and the Head of Houses learnt something about these muggles, though they could tell that there's something about them, but they didn't dared to vocal it out loud. They are not Umbridge in a sense.

As McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout led their guests, they began to ask their guests questions about the mundane world because they had never got the proper chance to actually ventures into the mundane world, especially to different countries or nation. Some of the Vongola are eager to share some knowledge with the Head of Houses, and most of the time they talked about traditions that are different from one country to the others and what to be expected of the modern and advance mundane world, and the only things they did not want to mentions are about them being mafias. That's one of the knowledge that they are not eager to share with anyone in particular, except those who they'll deem fit.

As they reached the guests chamber and a password is given, McGonagall led them inside and there, the mafias looked awed at the sight. The chamber was pretty large and it had enough rooms for everyone, even for Hermione should she wanted to have a sleepover here, and it was facing the Black Lake on one side and the forest behind on the others. The deputy Headmaster even appointed a house-elf for them should they wants anything. After Dobby had explained to Hermione why house-elf needed to bond to a wizard or here bonded with the 'school', she accepted the reason for it, although she was not really happy about it.

After the three Head of Houses left, some of the mafias started to choose their bedrooms, some even lingers around and looking at the views while Gokudera and Yamamoto are trying to prevent Ryohei from shouting 'EXTREME' loudly outside the window facing the Black Lake and Hermione joined both her cousins on the couch. She really missed them so much; in fact she missed everyone here because her only form of communication with them was usually via phone calls, and the only people she would constantly saw was Reborn and sometimes the Vongola 9th when he came to visit her family.

"So, tells us, how you feel?" Tsuna began to ask her, and Hermione knew in particular of what he was asking about.

"Well, I'm quite sad, still I do, but somehow I am hoping that he would come to his sense in the future and we'll become best friend again, but for now I do not think that I would want to forgive him that easily. I've had let them off easily too many times, but not this time. If he still wants this friendship then he has to earn it back by himself, and as for the redhead idiot, I think that I had enough of him," Hermione said as Tsuna, Dino and even Reborn looked at her. Some of them even listened to her. They could sense her determination, but also there's sadness in her eyes. She missed her best friend, but she was right about not to forgive him easily.

The Vongola, the Varia and even Dino and Reborn had heard about this Harry Potter from Hermione and both her parents from time to time, mostly when Hermione wrote to her parents. But when she told them about the sudden fall out with both Harry and Ron, they were quite surprised, and when she told them the reason why, they were quite angry at the two boys despite not knowing or meeting them yet. They didn't hear much of the redhead idiot, Ron, because Hermione hardly talked about him, but they could tell that Hermione was not very fond of him especially since last year. Apparently something had happened between them that Hermione had no longer deemed Ron as her best friend.

"I was quite lonely without them, mostly Harry. After I told them and other Gryffindors about all of you coming here, some of them were quite angry for some reasons and quite vocal with their comments, and some even ignored me. But somehow, there's a few who choose to ignored about all those craps of the so-called 'my wrongdoing' and became my friends and constant companions and they somehow agreed that to have all of you here are not at all a bad idea. And trust me they would love to meet all of you because they would love to learn lots of things about the mundane world and such, well it typically because they are the famous pranksters here and I bet that they are probably looking for some ideas for their pranks, but then I'm glad to be with them because I'm not alone at all, at least that I still have some friends who supported me," Hermione said as Tsuna gripped her hand and held her closer while Dino patted her on her shoulder softly.

Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola, as well as the Varia and also the Cavallone, had promised her parents as well as themselves that they will looked after her while they are here, and not only that but because it is time for them to awake her inner flame that are currently still 'asleep'. During her training before was mostly to build her strength, speed and all. Hermione will never be the next Vongola boss; she and her parents already make sure of it. But they, consisted of the Vongola, the Varia, the Cavallone and even her parents, had already had plan for her and they will tell her when the time comes.

But for now they wanted her for themselves.

* * *

Here you go, the third chapter for this story. The Mafia had their first confrontation with Umbridge, and that's surely not good for the toad in pink. As for those who wants to see Harry and Ron to finally meet the Mafia, it would probably be in the next chapter or so. Anyway if anyone would say that Hermione is a bit OC here, I think that it's time for her to make a stand for herself and because Hermione is so forgiven with her best friends some times they tended to take her for granted. I think that it is not fair for Harry to easily forgiven Ron despite how many times the redhead idiot had turned his back on him, but took a long time for forgave Hermione and it took Hagrid for them to finally saw their mistake. Yeah of course Hermione was also wrong here but she had a good reason and that reason was because she cared for him, and it's just a fucking broom for goodness sake.

Anyway I really hoped that all of you would enjoyed this chapter. Your reviews would make my day, and any criticism and positive flame are very much welcomed =D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello people, I'm back with the new chapter. Thank you so much for the support for this story and also for voting. I had to say this chapter was quite difficult so for those who wished to see the confrontation between the Mafia and Umbridge, you have to wait until the next chapter or so. This chapter is basically still in their first day in Hogwarts, so it was still early for all the excitement to happen, yet.

Thank you to all who had reviewed for the last chapter, I was overwhelmed with the supports and all.

Anyway on with the vote:

So far Gokudera Hayato is leading, followed closely by Harry Potter and Hibari Kyoya, and lastly is still Yamamoto Takeshi. So the vote is still open so keep on voting, **you can vote at the poll at my profile or at the review box** , I'm okay with both. For those who had voted, I loved you guys =D

In this chapter I am not hinting of who would be paired with Hermione, because I want to treat everyone equally. Don't forget that Hermione had just met the mafia again esp the Vongola and all after four years, and Harry was still her best friend, so for Harry it's more about getting his best friend back and for the three mafia it was about protecting her. And only the lucky one will win her heart and love in the future chapters.

As for the plan that they had for Hermione, it will be reveal in the future chapters, probably not the next one or another because it is still early. Probably four or five chapters after this, but keep your fingers cross because I might change my mind. Who knows, right?

 **Warning:** Bad grammar or some spelling error, mixed American/British English slang. Story unbeta-ed as I don't have any beta at the moment. For anyone who would want to be my beta please do not hesitate to PM me.

 **Disclaimers:** Not J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Of Family Meeting And Idiot 'Friend'**

 **Back in Hogsmeade**

"So, the filthy mudblood and those filthy muggles were already here, how disgusting. How dare that filth brought those disgusting muggles here to sully Hogwarts with their disgusting present, and seemed that the Headmaster had lost his marble for allowing this to happened," Draco Malfoy sneered angrily as his goons along with Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode sneered with disgusted at the thought of having such muggles here at Hogwarts.

"Wait until my father hears about this, he'll know what to do, and I'll make sure that that ungrateful mudblood will pay for this before we have her expel for good," Malfoy said again with his usual threat as both his goons and Parkinson nodded agreed with him while Theodore Nott just quirked his eyebrow at him, he had been hearing this kind of threat that Malfoy often threw at the Golden Trio all over again.

Draco Malfoy and his goons included Parkinson, Nott and Bulstrode were still at Hogsmeade when they heard the news of the arrival of those muggles as they begins to plan on how to kick those filthy muggles out from Hogwarts and also some payback to the mudblood Granger for all that he had suffered all these years which included the third year incident where the mudblood dared to strike on him, and also for bringing them in the first place.

They had heard about this from their head of house and they also heard from some students that after Granger had informed the Gryffindors about this, she had some sort of fall out with both Potter and Weasley and even with the majority of her fellow Gryffindors, but only a few remained friends with her, but that doesn't matter. Apparently her so-called best friends too disagreed with her and this had made the job for the Slytherins much easier. They just never realised that things will never likely to go their ways this time around, no matter how bad or worse their threat would be.

Though, there were few of the Slytherins who didn't share the same sentiment as Malfoy and his goons. Most of them chose to stay neutral, those like Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies. Greengrass and Davies chooses to do their own things and do not care about others.

As for Zabini, in spite of being raised as aristocratic by his mother, he, however, understand the needs to make allies with those who he would view and consider as having great potential, and although he didn't befriended any of the students from other houses, he viewed Hermione Granger as good acquaintance due to her cleverness and also her willingness to learn many new things in Hogwarts as they shared many classes together and also had worked together in several class projects as well as in study groups, in which contrast with both Harry and Ron, especially Ron and his laziness, and Harry and willingness to go down into Ron's path into the land of stupidity and laziness. Although he was excellent in DADA and good in potions, but what's the point if he was useless with other subjects that would likely to help him to learn for his own future survival.

The news of the arrival of the muggles had been spread throughout Hogwarts like wildfire. Some of the students who saw them, especially the first and second year students who had the chance to see them near and closer right in front of their own eyes, had stated that those muggles doesn't looked like any ordinary muggles they had ever knew.

In fact, some of those students were awed at the sight of such muggles that had such cool personalities and appearances, and some even of them looked completely like what the American would called, complete 'badass'. Though the purebloods may be clueless, but the muggleborns and muggle-raised surely had the good idea of what does that mean.

So far, the good thing was, the news about them did not spread outside of Hogwarts, in which no press, especially the Daily Prophet, had yet to find out about the muggles being in Hogwarts.

But somehow, there're some students who were eager to share the bad news with their parents, and what they didn't knows is that how this would affects them in the near future.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon in the company of the Mafia. Since most of them were still tired due to the long journey from London to Hogwarts that located on the north of Scotland, they chose to stay indoors in the guests chamber and some already retire to their private bedrooms to get some nap, namely Xanxus and Hibari Kyoya, and Hermione knew she didn't want to deal with a grumpy uncle, though Xanxus would glared at her when she called him one. But she didn't flinch much; in fact she sometimes enjoyed doing it. As for Hibari, Hermione had to admit that sometimes she had a soft spot for bad boys liked him with his steel eyes and serious yet handsome face, not those who pretended to be tough and all but truthfully they were a bunch of crybaby.

Straightforwardly when Hermione saw them earlier after they stepped out from the train she was awed as she saw how handsome they had became. They had changed quite a lot since she last saw them about four years ago. Even Tsuna had become such adorable and cute with his spiky brown hair, and she wondered if he still had that crush on Ryohei's sister, what's her name again? And as for the rest of the Vongola 10th Guardians, Hermione had admitted that they are getting more handsome now they are now young adults and smarter as well, well except for Lambo who's still a boy.

Yamamoto was as cheerful as ever, something that she found to be quite adorable, Gokudera was still the intelligent one and he would probably loves to learn about magical beings and all and Hermione bet that he would definitely had lots of questions in his mind right now. Ryohei still one of the loudest, he and Squalo could be winners in shouting competition. Chrome was now a gorgeous teenager, being a year older than her. Mukuro was as hot as ever with his blue hair and mismatched eyes. Lambo was an adorable yet naughty little brother, though his green eyes reminded her of Harry.

But not only were them, even Dino and Xanxus were still among those of handsome and hot-looking guys, relative or not. Even though she knew that Xanxus was not her blood family due to him being adopted by Vongola 9th when he was still young, she still considered him as her real family and not treated him differently and because for her, he was still her loveable uncle, despite his rough and cocky attitudes because that what's made him, him.

To be honest, all of them are good-looking and beautiful, well except for Lussuria and Leviathan. But she liked them nonetheless; especially Lussuria because he loves to pampered her like a princess, and although Levi was pretty much annoyed her but she still considered him being quite strong. Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion, treated her like she was her little sister, and Hermione loved Bianchi because she was caring and strong woman, despite her skills in making anything poisonous. I-pin was her adorable little sister, and so does Fuuta, he too was liked her cute little brother.

As for Reborn and Romaria, she considered them as great and strong uncles; especially Reborn as he had became her inspiration to be as strong and smart as him. While the rest like Bel, Flan and Mammon, she always considered them to be as unique as ever with their wonderful talents with knives and illusions.

Hermione was leaning against Dino's arm when suddenly Xanxus walked out from his bedroom and started asking her some question. It appears that he looked quite disturbed, or annoyed. And not long after him Hibari Kyoya came out from his own bedroom as well.

"Hey kid, what's the problem with that bitch, Umbridge?" Xanxus asked, and this had most of them looked at her as they had the same question in their minds.

Hermione glanced around and saw that everyone was looking at her expectantly, most of them were standing or seating nearby her, except for Hibari who was standing further away from them, but she was pretty sure he could hear her well. She knew that sooner or later someone will ask her about this.

"Well, for a start, before she was a teacher Umbridge was actually the Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and she took this Defence Against Dark Art or DADA teaching position due to last year's incident, remember when I told you about Harry and the student who was killed during the tournament, and earlier this summer when Harry was on trial for exposing magic to muggle because of the dementors' incident," Hermione started as many of them nodded. They remembered her mentioned about that when they called her on the phone not long after she returned from Hogwarts after her fourth year and later in the letters she sent to them when they planned to visit her here.

"She is one of the bigots pureblood here in the Wizarding world, her view for people like me would be atrocious because we were considered as the third-class citizen here, just as equal as magical creatures liked the centaurs, mermaids and such, just because a muggleborn student like me didn't come from magical family and we didn't have the privilege that is equal to those who comes from the magical family, in fact she sees us as some sort of diseases or even worse she kept on telling that us muggleborn, or mundane-born students, had stole magic from the 'actual' witches or wizards," she continued, and they could saw her eyes slightly wet with tears, angry tears and her eyes were filled with hatred. She felt someone grasped her hand gently and when she glanced to her side, she saw Dino gave her a smile.

"And her view on mundane?" Reborn asked.

"Even worst, she thinks that non-magical was inferior to them just because they don't have magic or other magical ability, her hatred towards non-magical was unbearable, she sees the non-magical as nothing but useless waste of space, just like other bigots as well, those who thinks that they owned the world. But truthfully these bigots can be quite disgusting to be honest, to keep this _purity of blood_ among them intermarriage between families often happened; the closest would be cousin married cousin. Harry's godfather, Sirius, told me that if we looked at the pureblood's family tree we will see how they were actually related to one another, and because of too much inbred had caused most of the pureblood's children none the wiser and it was difficult to find a good looking one with good DNA, and that's according to him. Only a few of the pureblood would marry half-blood or muggleborn, those of course not the bigot one, but some half-blood could be bigot as well, depends on how they were raised. Harry's a half-blood, his mother was a muggleborn and his father was a pureblood and according to Sirius the Potter was one of the wealthy and influent families, but after they were killed and Harry was sent to his aunt who hated magic, he had not yet to claim it nor inherit it. When Sirius told me that before the term started I wanted to talk about it with Harry, but with his moods swing he made things difficult, and now we are not in talking term with each other. I don't know if Sirius has talked about it with him or not. Anyway we've got sidetrack from our main topic," Hermione said as most of them nodded and some even chuckled which led Hermione to slightly blushed. She grabbed a glass of water as she was pretty thirsty.

"Now, back to Umbridge, since she was here she has made most of the students' life a living hell especially those who she didn't deem fit, mostly the muggleborn students liked myself, but worst of all was Harry. Not only that but she also thinks that Harry was a liar and fame seeker but she also did not believes that Voldemort has returned. In fact she even tried to take over the school since her first day here, and now she had this High Inquisitors and most of them are from Slytherins, and these students was led by Malfoy and they acted as they wishes and they even tried to overrules the power of the prefects," Hermione continued.

"Is she a good teacher?" Reborn asked, and Hermione wanted to vomit at that thought.

"No, not at all, furthermore she is the worst teacher apart from Snape, they were bias, evil and unfair. I hear that her punishment during detention was very unpleasant, well more of inhuman, but I've never been in one, yet, though somehow Harry did but he was very secretive about it as if he was ashamed of it, another thing that made things more difficult. Umbridge thinks that she knew just about everything just because she was a pureblood and she and a few others liked the Minister did not want to accepts the fact that Voldemort had return. I know the Dark Lord did return. I always believe in Harry and I know that he won't make up story or things like this, because he had witnessed it. But to be honest some of these purebloods didn't have common sense and in fact they were very clueless when it comes to things they did not understand well. Unless they are muggleborns or muggle-raised, they had no logical mind and they will have no idea about what's going on around the world especially on the mundane world, they are more like a frog in the well, too sheltered with what they already had and some of them couldn't accept that the mundane world are more modernised and advanced in comparison with theirs," Hermione told them as some of them shook their heads in disbelieved, they had heard about Voldemort from Hermione's parents just a few days after she was brought to Grimmauld Place where she spent her last two weeks there before she started school this year.

"How about those you called friends, are they the same as well?" Dino then asked her.

"It's depends on who, Harry, liked myself, was muggle-raised, liked I've said before, so he didn't know anything about magic until Hagrid, our Gatekeeper and Care for Magical Creature's teacher, told him about him being a wizard, well that's what he told me in our first year here. Ronald Weasley, on the other hand, was a pureblood wizard. You know that Harry and I spent the last week of summer at the Weasleys before we started our fourth year, he invited us to stayed with him because it was the Quidditch World Cup final at that time and despite that I don't really like that magical sport very much, I still went because he was my friend and I know that Harry would love it since he was in the Gryffindor quidditch team. I don't really like the game very much, but here in Hogwarts I watched it especially during Gryffindor's practices and games because I wanted to support my friends."

"Really? So do you enjoyed your staying there with them?" asked Gokudera, the way he was immersed with these magical things got Hermione to be slightly blushed. Harry and Ron had never paid her enough attention liked this before.

"Well, in short period of time yes I would, that would be liked two or three days. I mean I do need the time for myself as well besides reading and training, just like back home. Liked I say, two or three days staying there was fine, but a full week, that was like killing me. I cannot practice my training because they don't have the facility to do so, I don't have any other form of entertainment because apparently the only form of entertainment there were the gossip news on Witch Weekly and flawed and political news on the Daily Prophet, some sort of unknown creatures sighting on the Quibbler, a wireless radio with songs where the singer had banshees as her backup singers and the talk and play of quidditch, quidditch and more quidditch. I told you I don't like quidditch, but I can tolerate it as long as we don't talk about it too often. But for Ronald, his life is all quidditch, he talked about it twenty-four seven."

Hermione stopped for a while to think back of the time she had spent at the Burrow and she could saw firsthand what does the Weasleys, mostly Mrs Weasley, Ronald and Ginny had thought about muggle and their lifestyle. She remembered when she told them about her enjoyed doing some exercise to stay healthy and all, the three Weasleys just simply scoffed at her, saying that muggles was quite stupid to do something so tiring. She was sad, yet at the same time she was very angry.

She looked around her family and saw that they looked at her expectantly to continue, and she knew that they cared for her more than anything else, though some of them liked Xanxus and most of the Varia and also Kyoya Hibari and Mukuro would not showed to her, but they would protect her should she needed one. She smiled at them before continue.

"Some of the Weasleys, especially Ronald, his sister and mother would antagonise me for doing my training or just exercising; they believed that magic is everything and muggles are stupid to do something so tiring. And don't' make me start talking about the last two weeks before I started school this year, Mrs Weasleys made us do house chores for two weeks without bloody magic and she said that it was a form of exercise, I know she was being sarcastic to me and when I asked her to teach me some charms that I can do at home should I already become of age and able to use magic at home without having to worry about the bloody Secrecy and all, the charms she thought me were all had to do with cleaning the house, cut the vegetable and cook the meals, wash the dirty laundry and wash the dirty plate and all, as if she tried to mould me into a housewife or something. I was bored despite having my friends with me and the only best thing I can do was reading, and still being antagonised by the idiot Ronald who enjoyed talking about useless things, playing chess, sleeping, talking and playing quidditch and eating as if there's no tomorrow, the insufferable pig," Hermione spoke without even stopped for breathing and she pouted when Tsuna pinched her cheek for her profanity.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled as her cheeks redden in embarrassment as she continues.

"Anyway there are other bigots pureblood in this school apart from Umbridge, and I'm not trying to be bias here, but majority of them are the Slytherins and that's included their head of house, _Professor_ Snape, but there's some Slytherins who are nice to me. As a matter of fact, there are other bigots too from other houses, Ronald were one, of course I already told all of you about it, he did not want to believe that the mundane are more modern and advanced in technology and all; he thinks that the mundane world is still in the 19th century or something. I think that he inherits that from his mother who was pretty much bias against those of the non-magical," Hermione said.

"Does everyone in the family like that?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, no, not all of them, just those three, well mostly Ronald and his mother. I know Mr Weasley, Ronald's dad, has this fascination and interested in anything non-magical and he had this shade, or workshop, that was full of mundane electronic items, though he had no idea what's it uses, he even asked me about spark plug or the function of rubber duck and all, but his wife didn't share his passion, heck she even said that it was useless to learn about these things because it's not magical and she thinks that mundane people are not civilised. She was quite surprised when she first met mum and dad and when she found out about mum's working as professional rather than just be like her, a stay-at-home mother, trust me when I say that if she and Ronald sees all of your abilities they won't and didn't want to accept it, they will deny it even they had seen it right in front of their own eyes because of their close-minded. As for his sister, she was just afraid to step out from the Magical world; she took everything Mrs Weasley told her."

"What about other students then?" Gokudera asked. They knew about the bigotry, but they didn't know that it was this bad. Hermione took a sip of her drink before she continued again.

"Malfoy is the biggest bigot here in school; he strutted around Hogwarts as if he owned Hogwarts and for the past five years I have been subjected to his verbally torments just because I am a muggleborn, and he's nothing but all talks and when things didn't go his way he threatened to tells everything to daddy dearest, _wait until my father find out about this or that_ , how disgusting, he thinks that because his family is rich he could buy his way into anything," Hermione said with anger in her eyes.

"How do you deal with it then?" Yamamoto asked.

"The first time he insulted me I was pretty sad, but then I remembered mum and dad told me to simply ignore whatever insults people throw at me because I would likely to show my weakness should I take it too seriously, and told me to be strong despite the difficulties that I had to confront while I was here. Malfoy and his goons continued to make fun and insulted me as usual with the same old insults, so most of the times I would ignored him because it was the same old thing I kept on hearing all over again and this made him quite angry. But during my third year I showed to him that I will not tolerate should he insult me further," Hermione told them as some of them quirked their eyebrows at her.

"What did you do?" Ryohei asked. His interest suddenly increased.

"I punched him, right in the face, I think that at that time I was pretty annoyed and angry that because of his stupid and childish action a magical creature, a hippogriff, was about to be condemn to death, so later Harry and I went to save that poor creature, but not before I punched Malfoy first, served him right," said Hermione proudly as Dino patted her head with much approval in his eyes, she was after all a Vongola and Cavallone. Some of them even nodded their heads, they approved of her action to dealt with problems liked this.

"Ahh…I would like to have you in my boxing team for that," Ryohei spoke with pride in his voice. Tsuna and Gokudera just stared at him while Yamamoto just simply laughed.

"Is there no other thing besides boxing in your head?" Gokudera said as he glared at the Vongola Sun Guardian.

"So, if she got the hook I would love to teach her how to boxing," Ryohei replied proudly. Gokudera just glared at him.

"So, Umbridge is one of the huge problems here then?" Xanxus spoke as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, she, Malfoy, Snape, some of the Slytherins, and even Ronald Weasleys when he's a complete arse, in fact there were few others from other houses as well, just that they were not too vocal to show it," Hermione confirmed it.

"I see, I think I know what to do when I see her or them next time," said Xanxus, though Hermione had a feeling that the rest had the same sentiment as him.

It was early in the evening when Taffy, the house-elf appointed for them, appears and asks if they would like to have their dinner at the Great Hall or here in the guests' quarters. After some considerations with pros and cons, Hermione and the mafia agrees to have their dinner at the Great Hall. Taffy thanked them before disappear to inform the Headmaster and McGonagall.

xoxoxox

When Umbridge and the rest of the teachers found out that the muggles are going to have dinner with them at the Great Hall, she was shrilled with anger at the thought of sharing space with those filthy muggles, and obviously Snape is agree with her.

When dinner time arrives, Hermione and her extended family walked into the Great Hall along with McGonagall who went to their quarters earlier before the dinner start. As they entered the Great Hall went into complete silence as they had attracted unwanted attentions from all of the students, but Hermione and the Mafia simply ignored it. McGonagall have added an extra table at the Gryffindor table since Hermione would likely to join her housemate for dinner. Seems that some of the teachers were quite aware of current predicament in Gryffindor, but McGonagall had noticed that for the last few days both Harry and Weasley were not in speaking term with Hermione. Luckily for Hermione, the twins and their friends were already there, while Harry, Ron and the rest of her year, and included Ginny, were nowhere to be found, but at the moment she just didn't care.

"Hey Hermione, come and join us," Angelina called her as she saw Hermione and her relative walked in into the Great Hall.

Hermione waved at them as she and her relative went over to join them and began to introduce them to one another. The twins and their friends were very eager to meet these muggles, despite some of them doesn't looked friendly and all, while some of the first and second year students looked at them with awed. At the teacher's table, McGonagall was happy to see some of her students were able to accept the present of muggles here without any problems. When she looked around, she could saw some of the older female students from other houses were seethed with such jealousy and that gave her quite a surprise.

Umbridge and Snape, however, were seethed with such anger and disgusted, and that were mirrored by majority of the Slytherins, especially with Malfoy in the lead. But right now, he and the rest of them did not want to cause a scene, not yet by the way. Though, at the Slytherin table there's only one student who looked at the muggles with such interest.

One by one student entered the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, followed by Ron and the rest of their friends and they were quite surprised to see Hermione and her relatives were already there at the Great Hall, with her seated next to the twins and their friends, and her relatives and friends seated next to each other on either sides and the next to the muggles were some of the first and second years students who seemed to asked them lots of questions, though only a few bothered enough to answered.

Ronald Weasley, thinking that he was still one of Hermione's friends and she would definitely going to forgive him easily as usual since her relatives were here, arrogantly marched over to the first year student who sat next to one of the muggle and simply glared at him, the poor boy cowered at the sight of the fierce-looking prefect as Ron started to speak in arrogantly and stupidly. He didn't even notice the muggle, Lussuria glared at him behind his shades, as well the muggle who sits on the other side, Belphegor, who wanted to twist his knives at the idiot's brain, as they were about to enjoy their dinner.

"Oi midget, move aside, I am Hermione's friend so I have the right to sit next to them," Ron spoke with such arrogance that he didn't noticed the Great Hall suddenly had turned silent, though some sniggers could be hear coming from the Slytherins table, Malfoy and his goons, as they pointed out and sneered at the idiotic Ron. And all of a sudden the air surrounded them turned pretty cold and deep that was enough to shut everyone up. Most of the students and teachers felt that they were going to be suffocated by it and they also shivered in fear as they suddenly felt as if Death himself was walking around them.

This was the same feeling that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick had felt earlier today during the confrontation with Umbridge when the muggles had first arrived at Hogwarts ground. These are not the ordinary muggles, and it seems that Mr Ronald Weasley had just made himself a fool and a target of anger and hatred of these people. And now, even Umbridge herself looked afraid, it was clearly shown in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing's come out.

Ron was trembled in fear; he didn't understand why or where this feeling come front, or why these muggles and Hermione and even the twins stared at him with such anger and hatred. And why Hermione didn't introduce him to them, he was after all, her best friend, right? And when he arrived earlier, he saw how the twins and their friends had conversation with some of the muggles, and that's not right. He was the one supposed to have this conversation with them, not the twins or any of the students.

"Oii Hermione, introduce us will you?" Ron tried to spoke loudly with slight trembled voice due to the fear he felt. The feeling of fear heightened though he had no idea why. At the same time he didn't know why he did not dare to look at the two muggles in front of him, as if they are going to swallow him should he looked at them.

Hermione just glared at the idiot and simply ignored him. While the twins and their friends just shook their head and sighed at the stupidity of one Ronald Weasley. The twins even felt ashamed to admit that he was related with them. One of the twins, Fred, feels that he wanted to slap his own face while George wanted to punch Ron. Didn't he heed their warning earlier? Or he was just plain stupid and had left his brain elsewhere.

Harry, however, was pretty sharp. He remembered being warned by the twins and their friends to leave Hermione alone for a while; due to their fall out and that they had ignored her for the last few days. In spite of the sting of sadness that shot right to his heart, Harry does not want to be the subject of pranks and torments from the twins, or to lose the friendship with Hermione forever.

Even though he was still angry at Ron, but he do not want the stupid redhead to furthermore add troubles into his already troubled friendship with Hermione, though he would doubt that she would forgive him ever. He went to Ron and pulled the idiotic redhead away from there and dragged him to sit elsewhere for now. The rest of them slowly followed and joined him and they sat together at the last table, and some of them scowled with regret, mostly at themselves. If only they didn't treated Hermione liked what they had did the last few days, probably there would be some chances for them to meet her relatives and able to talked to them like the twins did, but for now it's too late to think of that.

But Harry knows that he will not give up, no matter what, he will not give up this friendship that he already had with Hermione. And he is willing to beg for her forgiveness, even if he's going to face the atrocious repercussion from her relatives for the way he had treated her. He's not going to give up. He's willing to give up his friendship with Ron, but he will fight to keep his friendship with Hermione.

And he swears this as an oath to himself.

* * *

Okay, I had to say that this is quite difficult and probably not my best chapter, but I've tried and hope that all of you would like it.

So please keep on voting, so for those who had already vote in the review box I you don't have to put you vote at the review box again because I would only take one vote from you only if you had voted twice.

Thank you once again for reading, your reviews would make my day, and as usual, any criticism or positive flame are most welcome.

If there's any mistake in my story, do not hesitate to point it out, but I would prefer it in the humane way, because I am a human and I have feeling, and it's normal for human to make mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello readers, I'm back with the new chapter. First of all, thank you so much for those who had read, favourited, followed and also reviewed for the last chapter. I was overwhelmed with such support I've received for this story.

Secondly, let's cut the chase, the pairing vote, so far;

Hibari Kyoya is leading

Harry Potter is chasing

Gokudera Hayato was not far behind

And last but not least, Yamamoto Takeshi, though this poor chap didn't received much votes.

Don't worry, keep the vote coming in for all of you still got few chapters left before I close the poll and announce the winner. You can vote at the poll at my profile or even at the review box, I would love to hear your reason why, though if you just only vote it's good enough for me =D

Thirdly, this chapter might be a little boring, some part of it might be a filler. But the retaliation against Umbridge had just begun, slowly, so I hope that all of you would enjoy reading this chapter.

And last but not least, there's problem with Fanfiction today, I was unable to upload this chapter as usual, don't know why. It's stated that I didn't used the docX format and due to frustration in the end I just copy-and-paste it from my document instead. End of story.

 **Warning:** Bad grammars, some misspelling that I've not noticed, swearing/profanity, mixed of American/British English slang.

 **Disclaimers:** HP belongs to JK Rowling and KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The History and Future Dream of Hermione and Howler From Molly**

 **That night**

After dinner Hermione led the rest of the Mafia to the guests' quarters before she went to the Gryffindor Tower to get some of her things and clothes. Hermione simply ignored the rest of the Gryffindors except the twins, Katie, Angeline, Lee, Alicia and also a few of the first and second year's students who were nice to her and wouldn't mind about her having her muggle relatives coming here after she had announced it days ago. She could saw that Harry was struggling, he wanted to talk to her, but she was not in the mood to talk to him and had no time for it. After a brief chat with the twins and their friends, she bid them goodnight before joining Tsuna and Dino who were there waiting for her outside at the stair while they chatted up with the Fat Lady and her friend Violet as the two ladies in the portrait were too busy swooned at them.

That evening during dinner, Hermione decided to have a sleepover at the guests' quarters. She really wanted to spend the whole day with them because it was quite a long time since they'd saw each other and she really missed. Besides, she also got so many things to share with, and she also would love to hear about the Mafia's recent activities, something that she had learnt and familiar since she was a child.

And there's no secret among the Mafia that Hermione knew a lot about the Mafia organisations around the world since her parents was not only part of the CEDEF, but also the Vongola's international espionages in which would require them to travel around the world to deal with their allies and families from other branches. Sometimes her father would be the espionage for the Cavallone as well in dire time. Even in Fuuta's Ranking Book a few years back, Hermione was placed in number five children who knew a huge number of Mafia organisations around the world. In fact she had her own journal about it where she would write the name of the organisations and from which countries.

Since she was a little girl, her parents had never hid from her of their real life occupational and about them being part of a Mafia organisation and also being in the Mafia families. They never wanted to shield her from the truth about her ancestry and all. Her father, Daniel, was proud to be the descendant of the first Vongola, Giotto, and also a branch family of the Cavallone. Her mother, Emma, was the descendant of Timothy 'Foxhound' Wilkinson, the founder of the Black Rose Clan, a Mafia organisation in England that has specialties in weaponry and combat, and apparently the only Mafia clan in England that has link with the British Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), which commonly known as MI6. And thus, with that Hermione too, was proud to have the bloods of the Vongola, Cavallone and Wilkinson flowed in her veins.

Before she found out about being a witch, Hermione had a dream to work at her parents' organisation, CEDEF, and wanted to be part of the Vongola's External Advisor Team as well as being espionage liked them. Her parents found it adorable that their little girl had such a dream of wanting to carry the family legacy instead of being like a princess in a fairytale story or such other things those girls around her age would usually love to do. And they were pretty sure that her godfather was also part of the reason that influenced her future dream.

When she first met Tsuna, she scrutinised the future boss of the Vongola, seeing him in his timid and soft-hearted nature, and wondered if he would succeed the Vongola's trial as the previous bosses had before becoming the Boss. But after knowing and understanding him well, she realised that he was the right person to hold the position of being the Vongola 10th because of his strength, at the same time his caring and loving nature. Someone around her own age wouldn't understand it at all. She had once heard some boys in her primary school often stated that to be a leader you need to be strong, brute and not afraid to beat people, what a load of rubbish. But she had been trained and taught by her parents since she was very young and after she had learnt to read and started reading her parents' journal and all regarding the Vongola and it's true legacy, she knew that Tsuna would able to bring the Vongola to its greatest.

And in him, she found for herself a protective yet caring and loving older brother, just liked Dino. And she found uncles in forms of Reborn and Xanxus, who would always protected and taught her how to fight and survived in their world, just liked her godfather always did. And a loving grandfather in Timoteo, and not forgetting her Uncle Iemitsu, who often gave her great advices and all. And most importantly, her own parents who loved and inspired her to follow her dream.

Hermione would loves and wants to become leader, but she did not have much of the potential or confident to lead a large number of people liked being the Boss of the Vongola or Cavallone. She leaves that to her two older brothers; though deep in her heart she always wanted to be like them. Even the Black Rose Clan was succeeded by her mother's older cousin, but she had heard that there's a conflict in regard of future successor for the Clan.

She had her confident and all, but because she had problems having friends when she was young, she hardly able to or had influences from peers around her age and so, and that had made her confidents to some extent faltered. And with the sudden friendships with Harry and Ronald, it had made her a little awkward and difficult to lead two boys who hardly wanted to listen to her unless it's involved life and death situations, or wanted to finished their assignments the very last minutes.

Hermione had no problem in fighting and defending herself because she had learnt self-defences like karate, taekwondo and other fighting techniques and skills from when she was about eight year-old, mostly taught by private home tutors and also by her own godfather who often encouraged her to learn how to fight well. By the time she was in her early teen, she had sharpened her fighting skills to a higher level and when she will be of age, her parents and godfather had promised to teach her how to use weapons. Regardless of that, she was not the type to show off of her abilities and she used the bookworm persona to mask her hidden skills and talents. And what she did to Malfoy on her third year was nothing much compared to what she can actually do when she was really angry, and if that's happened that ferret ponce would likely to ended up at the Hospital Wings for weeks.

Once, she thought that with having her family here in Hogwarts, she could coerce Harry into accepting help from her family to learn some fighting skills and training just liked she did, apart from helping to build his stamina, it also helps to distract him from his moods swing. But after he turned his back on her because of his emotionally stunned and feeling insecure towards muggles and also due to his stubbornness, Hermione wanted to forget about offering that help for a moment and she opted to wait and see on whether Harry will come back to his senses or he will go down the path that would make Ronald proud of.

She cared for Harry, she always does, but right now she did not have time to deal with his stubbornness and childish behaviours. She could understand that he had bad experiences with muggles because of what the Dursleys had done to him, but he should not condemn that every muggles are the same. If only he could open his heart and eyes and see that not all muggles are bad, he would probably already have great help and ally to deal with his enemy. But right now, he is condemning himself towards his own destruction.

xoxoxox

After taking her shower and changed into her pyjamas, Hermione joined her extended family in the quarters' living room, where most of the family members were still awake. She sat in front of Lussuria who had offered to comb her hair and all while she played with Natsu. Crookshanks and Uri are playing chase with Jirou around the quarters while Mukurowl sat on the perch next to the window. Crookshanks was jealous at the beginning especially when Hermione gave her attention to Natsu, but she was glad that Uri and Jirou were there to distract the half-kneazle and gained his trust, still according to Gokudera, Uri can be annoying as ever.

Most of the Mafia, especially the females, joined both Hermione and Lussuria and shared some beauty and love tips with the Varia's Sun Guardian, and sometimes they listened to others talking. Tsuna, Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were in the middle of their own discussion regarding recent Mafia's activities. Xanxus was sitting on a single couch with his feet on the table, as usual, and Levi was busy cooling him with a hand fan. Squalo sat on a love couch, sometime joined the conversation with the Vongola.

Reborn was writing something, letter probably, but he didn't mentioned to whom the letter was. But Hermione somehow got a hunch of whom the letter was written for, but she didn't dare to voice it out. She chooses to just wait and see.

Hermione enjoyed spending time with Lussuris because he loved to pamper her like a princess, and this was the only time she allowed herself to be like a real girl, minus the makeup things. But she enjoyed having facial mask with him and Lussuria always knew what the best for her. Compared to the Vongola 10th family, Hermione saw the Varia a few times for the past four years, and regardless of how many times he had denied it, Xanxus had taken the role of being her uncle pretty serious.

Hibari and the others not mentioned had already gone to bed earlier, but Hermione had managed to have a chat with him before that. Hibari still hated when people crowded around him, but he could tolerated Hermione because she respected him and somehow he enjoyed talking to her because of her intelligent. Hermione viewed Hibari as being one of the strongest people that followed his own path and she also liked the way he carried himself. Although he doesn't liked crowds, but he do not hesitated to offer help should it needed, usually something to do with 'I'll bite them to death.'

Maybe Hermione could persuade him into helping her to beat the crap out of that ferret Malfoy and his goons, and also the toad Umbridge and Snivellius Snape, as what Sirius often called him. And also probably Malfoy Sr. and Ronald as well, those bigots was very much deserved it. Maybe she could coerce Mukuro as well and let him deal with the toad and former friend with his illusions. In fact, maybe she could coerce the rest of them as well, especially her uncle Xanxus and the rest of the Varia.

* * *

 **At the Gryffindor Tower**

Harry was sulking on the corner, alone. No one dares to approaches him; most of the students were thinking that he was angry for being ignored by his own best friend. It was pretty obvious when the moment Hermione Granger returned to the tower few hours ago after dinner; she went straight to the fifth year girl's dormitory to get pack something, probably her clothes and other items, and completely ignored them but a few whom she still talked too.

But, instead of being angry at her, Harry was angrier at himself. Now, he could saw that Hermione's no longer need or care for him after what he had done to her. He was being stupid; he blamed his insecurity towards muggles and also his emotions. Earlier, he was afraid to be subjected to Hermione's wrath and hatred after that little stun that Ron had pulled during dinner at the Great Hall. The redhead was an idiot, but this time he's gone too far. He must be complete daft when he ignored his older twins brothers warning earlier and he must thought that Hermione would likely to forgive him easily in front of her relatives for she had her reputation to looked after. What an idiot.

But seemed that they already knew about the little conflict that they had, and the path to ask for her forgiveness is now gone further away. How is he going to get pass her relatives and those muggles, some of them, Harry admitted, looked brute and deadly. But Harry did not and will not allow that to happen. With or without Ron, he will try to do whatever it takes to get his friendship back with Hermione.

But for now it was difficult, he admitted that. It's not that he didn't want to go to her, but somehow there's something that prevented them from going anywhere near her, as if there's a force that separated them, a wall that could not be broken by any means.

To some, it was pretty obvious that he had tried, struggle even, to talk to Hermione, but apparently payback is a bitch. She ignored majority of them, and didn't even want to look at their directions. Some of them are truly regret of what they had done to her, but they could not stop her because there's something about her that sent the chill right to the bones.

Ron, who didn't even understand why Hermione was reacting in such childish way, walked towards the twins and their friends. Harry, who was still in deep thought, snapped from his trance and looked at him as he approached the twins and Lee who are in the middle of discussing some ideas for new pranks. His face showed some determination, but somehow Harry knew that it won't end very well, because Ron tended to put his foot into his mouth. And boy he was right about it.

"Oi, you two," Ron snapped at them without the amount of respect despite them being his older brothers.

The twins and some of the Gryffindors who still in the Common Room looked at Ron with shocked for his disrespect towards his own siblings. Another reason of why most of them loathed him for being prefect, he's a complete arse and disrespected towards people, and he didn't even realised that lately he had began to channel Malfoy.

"What do you want ickle Ronniekin?" George asked coolly as Fred quirked his eyebrow at their younger, idiot brother. Lee looked amused, he was pretty sure that the twins would likely to have planned to prank Ron later, they always did lately because they loathed of his attitudes since he held the title prefect. Their older brother, Percy, was a pompous when he was still a student and being prefect in Hogwarts, but at least he's done his duty accordingly and never neglected one unless he's not well or sick, only that he was just that, being pompous but nothing more as Lee remembered.

"You two seem happy today, making new friends with those muggles, so you two willing to sully yourselves to their levels, Mum would be very proud of you," Ron sneered at the twins as they glared at him with such anger that they had never showed to anyone before. When Ron realised what he had just said he paled as he took a couple of steps back from the twins, but the damage had already been done. The temperature in the Common Room suddenly dropped as the twins stood up and walked slowly towards the idiot walking garbage as he looked around, wondering if anyone would come to his aid.

"Wow Ron, you really have the nerve to call us that when in truth you yourself asked Hermione to be introduced to them without shame," Fred spoke in such venom that not only Ron but Ginny also cowered in fear despite being few metres away from them. She had never seen the twins liked this before.

"And no amount of respect, no less," George said as Lee nodded.

"That's very low of you Ronniekin, to think lowly of those muggles and us. If you wanted to know something, we were honoured to meet and know them because they are hundred times way better than you, in fact none of them are prick and useless liked you Ronniekin," Fred said dangerously with anger in his voice. Ron felt that he might wet himself right there in fear.

"In fact," George started.

"There's something," Fred continued.

"About them."

"That you didn't know about."

"So we suggested that."

"You leave Hermione alone."

"If you don't want."

"To add more trouble."

"Into your already problematic friendship."

"With her."

"If you don't want."

"Her relatives."

"To come."

"After you," Fred finished as George and Lee nodded. The three of them then glared at Ron as he spluttered angrily about being unfairness and all, and most of all about the ungrateful friend who thought that just because her relatives were here she could abandoned him as she wished.

Fred and George looked at each other before turning back to Ron. They even wondered how could both Harry and Hermione could stand being friend with him, while them as his own brothers couldn't even stand his annoying attitudes and all. In their understanding, Hermione was only being friend and tolerated with his negatives attitudes and all because of Harry, that poor girl. While they knew that Ron had befriended Harry in the first place, well more of because Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, in the beginning Ron was a good friend, but since last year things had changed quite drastically between the Golden Trio.

Later, as almost everyone went to bed, Harry stared at the fireplace, wondering if he could have anyone to talk to about his problems. And at the moment he's without his constant support Hermione and he's hoping to mend the friendship with her soon.

But also he would like to talk to Sirius and probably Remus. They may able to help him with his problems right now, and most importantly he needs their advices, well more of Remus because he's more of a brain than Sirius.

Knowing that there's no point lingering there when there's no solution would come in instantly, Harry went back to dormitory and forces himself to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning**

By the time Hermione and the Mafia reached the Great Hall for breakfast; it was already filled with more than half of the students' populations in Hogwarts as well as most of the teachers, included both Umbridge and Snape.

Among those students were Harry and some of the Gryffindors included the twins and their friends, Cho Chang and some of her friends and few other Ravenclaws, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot and a few of their Hufflepuff friends and also the Slytherins led by Draco Malfoy who sneered at the sight of the muggles.

Cho Chang and most of the female students looked at Hermione with envy and jealousy, especially when Hermione was sitting between two good-looking men, a handsome blonde and a handsome man with slight messy black hair with steel eyes. The one with spiky brown hair sat next the blonde, while the one with scar on his face sat on the other side, facing Hermione. Cho Chang couldn't have it, she knew that she was more beautiful than that Granger bookworm, and that's why she could easily ensnared Harry Potter with her beauty and shyness. And some of these muggles were Asian, she surely had chances. And when she has them wrapped around her fingers, she would simply embarrassed Granger. She knew men are simply easy to fall into such trap.

Cho Chang tried to catch some of the attention of the muggles, especially the handsome one with messy silver hair who sat next to the one with spiky brown by smiling shyly at him, but her effort turned to frustration because apparently none of the muggles are interested at her. In fact, some of the sneered at her with deadly glints in their eyes and that was enough to put fear into her. Her chances to ensnare them had flown out of the window. But maybe, just maybe there's a chance…Cho Chang thought again, she will have at least one of them wrapped around her finger, and she will tells everything about Granger that would humiliated her, especially that it was pretty obvious that she was no beauty.

Umbridge and Snape glared at the muggles with such hatred and loathed. If looks could kills, they had probably killed more than half of the populations inside the Great Hall right now, but somehow a few of the muggles were looking at her. And despite her best to sneer at them with hatred and disgust, the looks they had given her was enough to kill her both physically and mentally. And as she was about to have her breakfast, she didn't realised that one of the muggles had casted an illusion at her.

The students were in the middle of enjoying their breakfast when suddenly they heard a loud shriek coming from the teacher's table. Umbridge was shrieking loudly that she threw her plate away, her face paled. She looked paled with fear written in her face as she muttered something about toad being eaten alive by a snake before she looked around and drew out her wand; her hand was shaking and trembled badly. She looked at the students and even the teachers, her mouth couldn't stop muttering about the same thing in fear while trying to looks for the culprit.

The students and teachers looked at her worriedly and curiously, apparently they saw nothing abnormal with her meal. Some of them even whispered at the person next to them and pointed at her as Umbridge quickly moved away from her seat and stumbled down from the chair and fell on her arse when the image getting more and more violent and brutal but what scared her more was when a slightly larger toad appeared and its face changed into hers and before she could scream loudly two large venomous snakes suddenly appeared and hissed her name before the two snakes ripped the toad into half, spilling all the bloody innards on the table and the snakes stared at her before swallowing the dead toad.

Some of the students had laughed at her misfortune; even some of the teachers, especially McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, hid their laughs and giggles behind their robes. But a few were very curious and wondered what was going on with her.

Hermione, on the other hand, glanced at Mukuro and saw him winked at her. She was quite surprised that it was his doing, and what surprised her more was that Mukuro was able to make an illusion to affect one person only other than from what she had always heard about him, knowing that he was famous for possessing people. She smiled back at him before turned her attention towards the hilarious situation with Umbridge as she was being helped by Snape, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. The toad in pink couldn't stop muttering and almost shrieked loudly as she saw three fierce giant snakes slithered around her. Her hand was trembling badly as she tried to hex them and passed out immediately when Dumbledore threw a stunner at her, couldn't risk of having her started hexing anyone, students or teachers, for no reason.

After Umbridge was taken to the hospital wings, breakfast continued as usual, except for those in the Slytherin's table. Some of them were in seer panic, Malfoy and a few others glared at the Gryffindor's table, moreover towards Harry and some at the Weasleys twins. Malfoy started to accuse Harry, suspecting him of pulling the prank on Umbridge but he got reprimanded by McGonagall for accusing without proof and some points had been taken from Slytherin.

Though some of the students and even teachers were still wondering of what had just happened, but none of them had ever suspected the muggles. Hermione chose to keep her mouth shut, knowing who the culprit was; it's not that she would berate him anyway. In fact she wanted to jump with joy, but she did not want to risk the students and teachers asking her anything about it. She preferred to keep this to herself and her extended family.

Tsuna and some of the Vongola silently glanced at Mukuro, knowing that it was him, but liked Hermione they would prefer to keep this to themselves. In fact some of them had already plans of retaliations against these stupid so-called witches and wizards who looked down at them just for not having magic liked them.

After the 'little displays' by Umbridge, breakfast was back to normal, that was until the mail owls arrived. Some of the students had received letters, parcels and such from their family. Harry receives none, and among the Weasleys only Ron had received a letter, probably from his mother.

Thinking that she will receive nothing from her parents, Hermione continued to eat her breakfast as usual, that was until someone pointed out an owl carried a red envelope and flying towards her.

Hermione looked up and saw Pigwidgeon was indeed carrying a red envelope, flying straight to her. Hermione glared at the little hyper owl while trying hard not to hex it till next week. Some of the students gasped loudly, and the Weasleys minus Ron looked at her worriedly. Harry glared at Ron, loathed with such anger as the idiot redhead looked away, realising that he was going to be in deep trouble later.

Pig looked at Hermione with fear, either of the person herself or the red envelope that it's carried. Hermione quickly snatched the red envelope from Pig as the little owl quickly flew away. She glanced at the twins as both of them shook their heads and quickly denied it. Hermione knew that they wouldn't do such a thing. She then looked at Ginny, who responded almost the same as the twins. And when she glared at Ron, the idiot quickly looked away with such guilt written in his face, and Hermione had found her culprit. And in her mind she begins to think of a suitable payback for the former friend.

"It's a howler," Hermione simply said without them asking her the question, knowing that that was exactly in their minds.

Hermione glared at the red envelope in her hands, some of the Mafia looked at it curiously while some of the students whispered among themselves. Knowing that there's no point to avoid the inevitable disaster, Hermione opened the envelope and it flew away from her hand and formed a human-like mouth as the voice of one annoying Mrs Weasley rang loudly in the Great Hall.

"HERMIONE GRANGER, JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. WHETHER THEY ARE YOUR FAMILY OR NOT THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNFORGIVING AND WHEN YOU ARE COMING HOME WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK, AND BELIEVE ME YOUNG LADY IT WON'T GOING TO BE PLEASANT, I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE SUCH IGNOR…

Hermione scrunching her face with such anger. Who the hell Mrs Weasley thinks she is to tell her what should or what not. She's not even related to her, hell she will never ever be. Her loud, annoying screech was testing her patience, and as Hermione was about to grab and rip the letter, suddenly.

BANG!

BOOOMM…

The whole of the Great Hall was in tremor for a moment as students screamed and some even dunked and tried to hide under the table in fear before the Great Hall in Hogwarts turned into silence as all the Mafia glared at where the howler was used to be as two very angry men held out their weapons, while some of them had their weapons ready at hands. Hermione had her wand in her hand. The most unforgotten sight was the anger and hatred written in their faces. This was truly an unpleasant sight as it begins to inflicted fear among the students. Apparently these muggles are not one for them to make fun or messed with.

No one spoke for a moment, the students and teachers looked at the muggles in fears while the Mafia included Hermione was too angry to noticed them. Both Xanxus and Gokudera still had their respective guns and explosions at hands.

Xanxus looked at his niece who is trembled with such anger and humiliation, and he is now badly wanted to kill whoever this bitch was. But there's something being said by the annoying and loud screeching howler that had him felt slightly disturbed, and it seemed that he's not the only person who thought of the same thing.

"Hey kid, what does this bitch mean by you coming home and raise you?" Xanxus asked as he didn't have the time to be discreet with his words as all of the Mafia turned to Hermione. Luckily he had put his gun away.

"Well uncle, that's the questions that I wanted the answers badly myself," Hermione responded.

"What do you think its mean?" Reborn questioned, he had a dark, deadly hitman aura around him. No one messed with his family freely liked this, he will not likely to forgive whoever this woman would be.

"To be honest Uncle Reborn I have no idea, but somehow I got the feeling that this woman thinks she had the right to control my life just liked how she control her own children, I think that just because I've met her a few times she thought she could replace my mum, as if," Hermione answered with such disdained.

"Who's this woman?" Dino asked as he wanted to take his whip and beat the woman who thinks she could take the place of Emma Granger as Hermione's mother. Besides Mama, Emma Granger is another example of great mother among the Mafia.

"She's Molly Weasley, mother to the twins and a former friend, Ronald," Hermione simply said. The Mafia wanted to glare at the twins since they sat quite close to them, but Hermione prevented them from doing so, knowing that they would never do such a thing.

"Don't blame the twins, they won't write to their mother because they wouldn't mind all of you coming here, but I think that she found out about all of you coming here from Ronald, it's definitely him because his sister had also denied of doing such thing, but surely she agreed with him nonetheless," Hermione told them as most of the Mafia glared at Ron with the promises of tortures and death. A few glares at Ginny were enough to scares the living shit out of her.

Ron gulped in fear, though he felt betrayed when Harry glared at him and not helping him at all.

"How long have you known this witch?" Squalo asked, as an honorary uncle to Hermione he also promised that this woman will suffers, badly.

"Well, if according to my calculation I've only known her for about less than a month in total, and to be honest I loathed her because she thinks she's a better mother just because she stayed at home, she said that women who work were unable to take care of their family well, and she even had the gut to said that she wondered if mum had raised me well because she was busy working. When I spent the last two weeks with Harry and them before school started this year I think that she tried to push me to her son by making us doing the house chores together, as if I want to be with that bloody idiot," Hermione said with such disgusted and fury in her voice and at the thought of dating the walking garbage was enough to make her sick and wanted to vomit.

"Maybe we should have a chat with this Ron, don't you think?" Tsuna suggested as his eyes blazed dangerously. The thought of having someone else trying to control the life of his little sister and thought badly of his aunt did not dwelled well among the Mafia, especially when the said person mothered a brainless idiot who would turned his back on his own friend.

"I think that's a good idea, Juudaime," Gokudera seconded him and a few of them agreed with him, they had lots to talk about with the redhead idiot.

Ron suddenly felt coldness and fear slipped into his body and now he had regretted sending that letter to his mother yesterday. If he would know how it would turn out for him, he wouldn't send that blasted letter in the first place, but regretting that now was already too late for him. The damage had been done, and he would have to pay the price for it.

If only his mother didn't send that blasted howler to Hermione.

* * *

Okay people, I really hope that you had enjoyed this chapter, I know that some parts are quite boring, I admitted that, but I had to say that it's quite difficult as well.

Thank you for taking your time to read this, and as usual your review would really make my day. And any criticism and positive flame are welcomed. Ciaou ciaou.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello people, I'm back with the chapter 6. Before that I would like to take this opportunity to thanked all who had reviewed, favourited, followed and even read the story. I'm so touched by it.

For those who had voted, thank you so much. The poll/vote still open so you still got the time to vote.

 **So far;**

Harry Potter is leading people, the Boy-Who-Lived is apparently in the lead.

Hibari Kyoya comes second - I'm telling you between these two as if they would tried to topple one another, but unfortunately for Hibari, Harry is truly leading at this moment.

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto are still in the same places.

But don't worry, **poll is still open and votes are still taken** , so keep the vote coming =D

For those who had reviewed, I really enjoyed reading your reviews, thank you so much and although some of it were not in English, don't worry there's Google translate and so far it had explained well.

To Amelia and Camilla and also to Emma3mikan, gracias/grazie =D I hope that all of you will like this chapter as well, and for Amelia and Camilla, thank you so much for voting.

For Baba69 I hope that you will enjoy this chapter =D

For K thank you so much for the review, hope you'll like this one

For Qc-Dragon-Slayer-Qc, thank you for the vote =)

Yuki, thank you for the review, don't worry about it because it still readable and thank you for voting.

As for my regular reviewers, you guys are the stars and for those who had been asking about Omerta and the Vindice and whether the Italian wizarding would come to their aid or not, it simple, because the Mafia are being protected by the magical barrier and ward and therefore the Vindice are unable to detect them, yet, so far our beloved Mafia had not yet revealed themselves as being Mafia and all despite some of the confrontation, and so far the Vindice are not that active after the Arcobaleno trial, but who knew right =D and as for the Italian wizarding, let's just say that it was the same everywhere, the Italian wizarding did not want to get involved with the Mafia, but that doesn't mean that they are ignorant of that knowledge about the existence of the Mafia.

And before that I would like to say many thanks to Undertaker is the queen for helping me with this and being such wonderful beta =D

 **Disclaimers:** HP and KHR are not mine, as usual the same old things.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Idiot Ron and Howling Molly and Desperation**

Ron is sweating heavily; even his heart is beating erratically. He knows that something bad is going to happen. All thanks to his stupidity for sending that blasted letter to his mother yesterday and the howler his mother had sent to Hermione earlier.

At first he just refused to look at her, suddenly he felt quite ashamed for that especially when hearing his mother spouted things that weren't even for her to concern. But then, he thought that would probably be able to teach Hermione to obey her betters, and when they grow up and becomes adults he would ask his mother to teach him how to control her. Besides, he had noticed before Harry and Hermione had stopped talking, they were pretty close, and Ron didn't liked that at all.

But the loud bangs coming from that blasted muggles' weapons that shocked the entire Great Hall was enough to inflicted fear into him. Even Harry was afraid; his face was bloody pale. For a moment, all the students and wizards stared at the muggles with fright while the damned muggles simply ignored their surroundings and Ron heard that one of the muggles asked Hermione about what his mother had meant in her howler.

Trying to ignore the dreadful feeling, Ron tried to continue eating his breakfast when suddenly Harry and his fellow housemates scooted away from him, some even paled as they looked behind him. Ron knew that someone is standing behind him. And he could feel that the entire students in the Great Hall were staring at him.

Even McGonagall and Dumbledore are looking at this direction with worry written in their faces. McGonagall seems to be agitated, she looks like she was on the verge on leaving her seat but she held on her stand.

Slowly, Ron turned around and was greeted with a scary and unpleasant sight, two of the muggles are standing right there and glaring at him, and the way that he could felt their deadly auras coming towards him Ron felt that he might going to die at any moment now.

Hermione and the rest of the Mafia, save the Varia, looked pretty surprised when Xanxus and Squalo stood up and walked towards Ronald. Although Tsuna had stated that they should have a talk with Ronald Weasley, they never thought that Xanxus would take the initiative to do that for them. But Hermione wouldn't blame him; she knew that her Uncle and honorary Uncle were quite protective of her.

"You are Ronald Weasley, right?" The man with a scar on his face asked him, his voice was deep and slightly harsh, Ron felt that he might piss himself right there.

"Ye…ye…yes, I am," Ron replied, stuttering as the man glared at him with such an anger that Ron swore the man's eyes were burning with deadly flames.

"That howler that Hermione had just gotten was from your mother, right?" The man asked again, this time Ron was sweating pretty badly. He had no idea what kind of relationship this man has with Hermione, but he knows surly that he's definitely not Hermione's cousin. But no one dared to help him, not even his blasted siblings. Even Harry, his best friend, didn't come to his aid as he would usually do. Apparently these Gryffindor's aren't Gryffindor enough.

"Ye…yes," Ron hesitantly admitted, now he knew he was in big trouble. There's nowhere else for him to escape to this time around. Deep inside he cursed to himself and felt so angry at his mother for sending that blasted howler to Hermione.

"Care to explain what your mother meant when she said that?" The scar-faced man asked again. The harsh tone in his voice and the deadly glint in his eyes indicated that he wants no lie told to him. Ron heard pretty clear what his mother had spoken in her howler, in fact everyone in the Great Hall did. So there's no point in lying, but how could he get out of this alive?

Ron looked around, his eyes landed on Hermione who glared at him with such hatred in her eyes. He knew he had a crush on her, but it was obvious that she doesn't feel the same for him. But he won't let that happen. He had even read that book 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches', and he had also heard that it was normal to argue with someone you like, like his mother always said, it's one of the attractions or the unresolved sexual tension. And Ron believed in that. And if he plays his cards right, he might be able to make her fall for him, and if that happens he will have something that Harry doesn't has.

And he also believed in the superiority of the pureblood, no he's not Malfoy, but he had the right to claim his witch. He knows that Hermione is a very smart witch, and she also had grown into a beautiful young woman. So, it's not fair if Harry gets all the good things every time while he got whatever scraps left out there for him. He had to make his claim first. And he was pretty confident that Hermione would want to remain in the Wizarding world after they had finished Hogwarts and will want to work here. According to his father, muggleborns could hardly get a good job unless they were married to either a pureblood or a well-known half-blood, someone like Harry. He wanted to smile arrogantly thinking that in the future Hermione would thank him for doing that for her. So thinking that that's the best excuse, this scar-faced muggle would probably agree with him.

But what Ron didn't know is that how wrong he was about everything he had thought of.

"My mother probably tried to indicate what the best is for her and for her future…" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Ron was beyond shocked when the man suddenly grabbed him by his collar and drew him closer to his face. Ron trembled badly and whimpered in fear. He is going to piss himself right there.

"What do you mean by that, who the hell does your mother think she is trying to tell Hermione what to do with her life?" Another man, a long silver-haired one, asked. Ron dared himself to glare at him; no one can talk about his mother like that.

"HEY, DON'T YOU DA…" It appears that Ronald Weasley had no idea that he had done the wrong thing trying to yell at them as he just landed himself into more troubles when the scar-faced man tossed him out from his seat and drag him outside the Great Hall.

Chaos and noises once again took place in the Great Hall as students rushed from their seats to follows Ron and those men outside the Great Hall. Some students were pale, shaken and such, some even talked among themselves, wanting to confirm of whatever trouble had taken place. Some even making bet among each other whether Ron would get beaten or yelled at. Harry and some of the Gryffindor's glared at them, but there's no point because he knew that Ron had landed himself into trouble.

Hermione and the rest of the Vongola and Varia quickly left their seats and followed Xanxus and Squalo outside the Great Hall, and they were followed by the rest of the students and even some of the teachers, especially Dumbledore and McGonagall. The Weasley's were in panic, and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's were the same as well. They were angry at Ron, but they didn't wish for him to be in trouble like this. After seeing what happened after the howler incident, they definitely did not want to seek trouble with these people.

Malfoy and his goons were laughing hysterically at the scene. That was until Fred, George and Ginny threw the petrificus totalus at them and left them there while some of the Slytherin's just ignored them, there was something else worth watching.

Blaise Zabini glanced at the Malfoy scion, his two gorillas, the pug-faced Parkinson and Nott, and shook his head, Draco Malfoy was nothing but he couldn't keep his mouth shut about blood superiority and his father's money, but he had no knowledge in being clever and cunning diplomatically and manners that all purebloods should have. Malfoy didn't realise that he's just the Slytherin version of Weasley. Except that Weasley doesn't talk about telling his father and such if the things don't go his way, he just simply throws a tantrum.

Pushing that thought aside, Zabini had other things that actually caught his interests. He was more interested in those muggles, there's something about them that was somehow quite familiar, especially the two who had approached the idiot Weasley. There's just something about them that he couldn't put his finger on, and then the relationship they had with Hermione Granger.

Maybe he should ask her later, and without the interferences from Potter and the idiot redhead, if he managed to come out alive. He just knew that they would likely to make things more difficult. But right now, he just wanted to enjoy the show.

xoxoxox

Xanxus dragged Ronald Weasley out of the Great Hall with brute force. The boy himself whimpered in fear and it seems that Xanxus had rendered the boy into tears and he had wet himself as well. But the Boss of the Varia didn't give a damn shit about it. No one was allowed to control the life of his niece, especially not an outsider like this Weasley boy's mother. But since the bitch was not here, her son who had caused all the problem should paid for it.

"Mr Xanxus, Mr Xanxus please, let the boy go," Dumbledore spoke as the Headmaster and his deputy rushed towards them with the others following closely behind. The twins and their sister looked at him with fear, the girl even cried for her brother.

"Hmmm…why should I, someone should teach this trash a lesson to not mess with other people's life and family, especially when the things don't concern them," Xanxus spoke harshly. Ron whimpered, he was never this afraid before, except when he had faced the acromantulas back on their second year.

"I understand you sir, and I know that Mr Weasley had made such a mistake, but please let this boy go Mr Xanxus, I'm sure he had realised his mistake by now," the Headmaster begged, he usually had no problem dealing with this kind of problem before smoothly with his twinkling eyes, but these muggles were different and they are really getting on his nerves.

Xanxus glared at the boy who was now struggled to breath due to fear, and the Headmaster who tried to defuse the tension between them, and also the deputy who was somehow looked like she had mixed feeling all the same time, but she looked quite fierce and protective at the boy as well, as if she would hex him at anytime, as if he cared.

When Xanxus turned and looked at the twins and their sister, he could saw terror fright written in the faces, as if they were begging him to releases their brother. He then turned to the rest of the Mafia, included Hermione. Hermione still glared at the stupid redhead, but Xanxus knew that his niece was no evil. She may be able to forgive this trash, but she will not allow him to come anywhere near her in the future.

"Let him go uncle, I'm sure he has already learnt his lesson," Hermione spoke, still glaring at the redhead. Xanxus gave her a slight glare, but he knew that his niece wouldn't falter, she was pretty strong after all.

"Yes sir, please let our brother go, we are sorry for what he had done," Ginny said as both Fred and George nodded their heads. They apologised for Ron's stupidity, and they didn't want him to get hurt.

Xanxus glared slightly at the rest of the Weasley's before he pushed the stupid redhead away what caused him to fall on his arse.

"Some warning for you, don't ever think you had the right to interfere in things that doesn't concern you, do you understand?" Xanxus warned him darkly as Ron nodded quickly. His brothers went to his side and helped him to get on his feet while his sister removed the wet stain on his pants.

"One of you should write to your mother and tell her to come here if possible, we want to clear the things with her and tell her not to interfere into Hermione's life anymore," Tsuna spoke seriously towards the Weasley's while glared at the former friend of his little sister. He liked the twins though; they were two nice people who looked after his sister when her own friends had abandoned her. But he was sorry that things had gone like this because of their stupid brother.

"We will write to our mother and ask her to come here, and we are sorry for what Ron had done and what our mother had said to Hermione," Fred said as he apologised to the Mafia, not really knowing that they were one, though most wizards and witches in the Wizarding British hardly heard of anything Mafia before, unless they were muggleborns or muggle-raised.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise on their behalf. It's not your fault, it's all Ron's. And I'm sorry for my uncle as well, he just…he's not really fond of other people trying to control my life," Hermione told them as the twins nodded.

"Wha…what about me, you should apologised to me too," Ron spoke, slightly cowering when the Mafia glared at him.

"Oh keep your bloody mouth shut, Ronniekins, it's your own fault that this happened," Fred snapped at him, he had enough of Ron's negative behaviour.

Ron wanted to protest, but George silenced him before he could even open his mouth.

"Didn't we tell you earlier about this? If you know what's good for you then you should have listened to us."

Ginny glanced at her brothers before turning her attention towards Hermione. She had never thought that the brunette witch had so much influence with these muggles, and she had to admit that she was jealous of her. Not only she was surrounded by these gorgeous looking men and women, but she could see how they loved, cared and became very protective of her. Ginny wanted to feel like this, being protected and loved. Of course she had her brothers and parents, but sometimes she wanted more, she wanted attention just like what Hermione had got. Even Harry was closer to Hermione than her before he turned his back on her.

Harry, on the other hand, stared at the Weasley's before he turned his attention towards Hermione. Although he was standing behind the Weasley twins, he could see how protective these muggles are towards Hermione, and somehow he didn't quite understand why he suddenly felt so…jealous, at this. And moreover he was jealous when he saw Hermione hooking her arm at the arm of the spiky, brown-haired muggle. And he had no idea why he suddenly had this feeling as he had never had this before.

"Well then, seems that our problem had settled, why don't we all go back to the Great Hall and continues with our breakfast, and let's hope that no such problems happen again in the future, and Mr and Mr Weasley, please do not forget to write your mother after this, but if you want I can write her on your behalf," Dumbledore spoke, seeing that everything had gone back to normal, for a while. The twins nodded their heads, it would be better if the Headmaster writes to their mother.

The Headmaster was dreadful to think of what might happens when these muggles going to meet with Molly Weasley later, and he also hoped that they could settled this problem right away.

* * *

 **Later**

After they had finished with their breakfast, Hermione led the rest of the Mafia to the school ground towards the Black Lake. Since it was still weekend and the weather was warm, she wanted to enjoy the nice and sunny day and wanted to forget about the mishap that happened earlier. By now, most of the students knew that the muggle called Xanxus was apparently Hermione's uncle, and this was the man that they will try to avoid if they cared for their lives.

Usually she would bring along her books to read seeing that she would be facing her OWLs this year, but they had managed to persuaded her to leave her books behind and enjoy being surrounded by her family. At first she was pretty reluctant knowing that she still had plenty to learn and read, but these Mafia people simply told her to enjoy the nice day as she still has plenty of times to study later on. And they were very good at persuading her as she finally agreed to just leave the books behind.

She sat next to Gokudera and Yamamoto and enjoyed a great conversation with them. She liked having conversations with Gokudera because of his intelligence and his loyalty towards her brother. Although she had not seen them in person for years, but she often heard about them all the times and often spoken with them through the telephone. She had learnt many things from Gokudera as he often shared with her new knowledge and all through their video conferences and even sent some of his own inventions to her as gifts.

With Yamamoto, with his cheerful attitude and all, he just knew how to make her smiles. Among all of them, he was the one who was able to balance his lifestyle equally, being both mafia and normal person. But it was his determination that often got Hermione's attention. And what got her fascinated with him was the instinct of a hitman behind that cheerful smile; he could easily fool anyone with that. He is considered as one of the deadliest and Hermione really admired his sword-fighting skills, something that she wishes to learn in the near future.

Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, was standing quite further from the rest of the Mafia, though there's nothing really surprising about that. He's still the same old Hibari and everyone's fine with that. He took a glance at Hermione and saw that she was looking at him and smiled. Hibari gave her his distinguished smile that made her blush before she returned back to whatever conversation she had with Gokudera and Yamamoto, whilst stealing some glances towards him. Hibari then smiled to himself, seeing that Hermione would thrive herself in becoming like them. They just have to wait for the time to come.

As he was enjoying his own moment, he noticed that there are two people standing not far from them. He looked at them and realised that these two were wizards around Hermione's age, and they were looking at…her. And although they were quite a distance away from them, Hibari somehow could saw them pretty well. And it seems that these wizards did not take notice of him, yet.

Hibari walked towards them and one of them, the messy raven-haired one, was quite surprised to see one of the muggles had approached them. The other one was taller and looked quite nervous, and he squeaked when he saw Hibari approached them.

"Ha…Ha….Harry, what should we do?" The taller one startled, he stared at Hibari with fear as his friend tried to calm him down, well more of himself as he was quite nervous as well when Hibari stood not too far from them, looking at them predatorily.

' _Harry? He must be Harry Potter then, one of Hermione's friend, or former friend to be.'_ Hibari thought to himself.

"Calm down Nev, don't panic," Harry Potter spoke, as he tried to bring himself together and face this somehow deadly looking muggle.

"Nee….what do you want, both of you?" Hibari asked, he didn't have time to beat around the bush as he still glared at them predatorily with his steel eyes.

"We would like to speak to Hermione…please," Harry spoke, he tried to mask his nervousness but his eyes spoke of desperation.

Hibari did not ease his glares at them. These two had turned their back on her just because they disagreed with her having her muggles family coming here to visit.

"Hmmm…you're Harry Potter, right?" Hibari asked, his steel gazed surely had affects on those two.

"Ye…yes, I am Harry Potter, and this is Neville Longbottom," Harry spoke as Neville gripped on his arm. The Longbottom scion tried to smile at him but Hibari just looked at him with disinterest before turning back to Harry.

"Hmmm…I'm not interested. Now what do you want?" Hibari questioned them as his hand went to his beloved tonfas that both Harry and Neville didn't notice before. Neville felt crestfallen, no one's interested in him and he felt rejected with the man's behaviour.

Neville's eyes widen and looked at the muggle weapons in fear, although he was not familiar with any of muggle weaponry, but somehow this man made it looked deadly. Harry's breathing became erratically as he eyed the weapons at the muggle's hands, it's looked familiar like those muggle police had. But he put his fears aside and tried hard to stand bravely.

"Like I've said, we would like to speak with Hermione, please," Harry spoke.

Hibari continued to glare at them, but Harry refused to back off. He will beg this man if he has too.

"And why should I allow that?" Hibari spoke coolly; he's in one of his fighting stances. Neville squeaked in fear.

"Please, please we just want to talk to her, I want to talk to her," Harry practically begged at the muggle.

"Hmmm…and what if she doesn't want to?" Hibari replied. Harry felt his resolve had slightly faltered.

"Wha…what do you mean, wha…what makes you say that?" Harry questioned, he wouldn't dare to raise his voice, having remembered the incident earlier with Ron and those muggles was enough to make him understand that if he tried to do the same, he might face the same consequences as Ron.

"You turned your back on her just because you disagree on having us to come here, don't you think that's enough reasons?" Hibari replied.

And Harry's eyes filled with regret once more. Knowing that there's no way he could speak with her today, Harry nodded to Neville before turning back to Hibari, his fists rested on his side as he tried to contain his sadness and regrets.

"Could…could you…could you tell her that I…we want to say sorry for everything," Harry spoke, his voice filled with regret.

"Hmmm…you should tell that to her yourself, when she's ready to speak with you again," Hibari said as both Harry and Neville stared at him.

"Wh…when?" Harry asked, hoping that it would be sooner.

"That's not mine to decide. I'm leaving you two then," Hibari spoke as he turned around and walked away, leaving the two wizards there as they stared at him and later to Hermione who seemed to enjoyed her own company of muggle relatives.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**

"ARTHUR, WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS AFTER DINNER BECAUSE THE HEADMASTER HAD REQUESTED FOR US, APPARENTLY THOSE BLASTED MUGGLES, THOSE RELATIVES OF HERMIONE GRANGER WANTED TO MEET US BECAUSE OF THAT HOWLER I'VE SENT TO HER. WHEN I SEE THAT GIRL I WILL GIVE HER A REALLY GOOD TALK AND MAKE SURE THAT SHE WILL LISTEN AND OBEY TO US NEXT TIME. AND I WILL SHOW THESE MUGGLES WHAT I CAN DO WHEN I'M ANGRY. THAT GIRL WILL BE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE AND DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY IF SHE KEEPS ON DOING THIS AND I WILL MAKE SURE SHE'LL LEARN HER LESSON AFTER THIS. "

The loud, shrilling voice of one Molly Weasley can be heard even at the Lovegood and Diggory houses.

Arthur looked at his wife and shook his head; he didn't understand why she wanted to control that poor girl's life as if she was their daughter. He knew that Hermione Granger was a nice and smart girl, and caring as well from the way she looked after Harry Potter.

Arthur knew that Molly had planned on pairing that poor girl with Ron, and despite that he would be happy if that would happen, but he knew that it was impossible and the girl did not have any feeling for his son beyond friendship. Seeing from the way he had treated her since last year, he highly doubts the girl would want to be with him at all, unless there's a potion involved, and that's another thing that would give Arthur severe headaches.

And Arthur also knew that Hermione Granger must have a good reason why she invited her muggle relatives to Hogwarts, and although that was wrong because of the Secrecy and all, but surely there's no harm at all. He would love to meet those muggles and discussed with them some of the muggle creative inventions, like the light bulb and elict…eletri…something.

At the Rookery, Xenophilius Lovegood who was busy writing for his paper just simply shook his head, eccentric or not Xeno would love to invite these muggles to his house and interview them about what they think about the Wizarding World. Apparently according to Luna, these muggles, relatives to one of the muggleborn student who is also best friend of Harry Potter, are quite an interesting bunch of people who were not felt threatened by magic at all.

* * *

 **That evening**

Hermione was lying down on a couch, her head was on Dino's lap when Taffy appeared and gave her a note. It was from the Headmaster.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I would like to inform you that after dinner tonight Mr and Mrs Weasley had agreed to come and meet with your muggle relatives. And therefore your attendance is also required for this meeting._

 _Yours,_

 _Headmaster_

 _P/S: And I would like to say that chocolate toffee has some marvellous taste._

After Hermione thanked Taffy, the house-elf disappeared and Hermione stood up and proceed to inform the rest of the Mafia about the meeting later.

"Why did he mention chocolate toffee here?" Gokudera asked after he and the rest read the note from the Headmaster.

"It's the password, he always did that, using name of various candies and sweets and even chocolate as the password, and he gave that in riddle," Hermione replied as some of them nodded.

"Anyway, who's going to see the Headmaster, I know that Hermione must go, but what about the rest, should we all go or only a few will while the others stays here?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the rest of his family.

"Well it's not necessary that everyone needs to go, only a few should do enough," Reborn said as a few of them nodded, agreeing with the hitman.

"I know that Tsuna and I should go, and probably Xanxus as well, because we are her real family and blood relatives, and I'm sure that Reborn will join us as well. Well too bad that your godfather isn't here Mya, he surely would want to deal with this woman if he find out about this," Dino said as he drew Hermione closer to him and hugged her dearly.

A few of them chuckled, that would be a complete disaster if he's here. No one, besides the family and the rest of the Vongola, could put a claim on Hermione and somewhat force her to be part of their so-called family and trying to berate her like what this Mrs Weasley had done to her, especially without her consent, he will be surely not much of a forgiver if he's here. He would definitely go and hunt her down.

Xanxus grunted yet he agreed with Bucking Horse Bronco, to deal with this bitch is wise for Hermione's real family members to be involve in this meeting, but a few others among them to join the meeting should be okay. The Boss of the Varia knew that Squalo would wants to join as well, seeing that the Rain Guardian had been appointed as her honorary uncle.

"I think I should join. I want to show this woman the real meaning of love because from that howler she had sent this morning it sounded liked there's no love in her. And no one should mess with our family, not like this and for that you all need a woman's touch to deal with this as well, and besides I would love to teach this woman a lesson if she thinks that she could replaced Emma as Hermione's mother," Bianchi spoke, and Dino agreed with her. They needed her as well for this meeting, because she was practically Hermione's older sister and probably the closest mother figure since his Aunt Emma isn't here. And since this witch tried to claim herself as Hermione's mother and thus controlling her life. He will not allow that to happen.

"I will go as well, I don't care and no one is going to stop me," Squalo said firmly.

"Why can't we all go, I would want to see how she looks like," Gokudera said snappishly, he felt angry at the woman he had not met yet.

"Yeah I agree to the EXTREMEE…," Ryohei said in his ever loud voice.

Apparently none of them wanted to be left behind. Hermione wanted to laugh if not because of the seriousness obviously shown on their faces. Reborn and Tsuna, however, felt that headaches are coming.

"Alright then, we all can go, but only a few will do the talking…unless," Reborn spoke as the rest of them looked at him.

"Unless what?" Xanxus asked, he's being serious as ever.

"Unless provoked, I have a feeling that this meeting is going to be quite a difficult one," Reborn stated. Tsuna had a deep thought in his mind as he turned to Hermione.

"Mya, do you have some sort of guardian here, magical one?" The Vongola 10th asked.

Hermione looked at her cousin and nodded.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall is my magical guardian while I'm a student here and will be until I am of age. It is necessary for all muggleborn students here to have magical guardian."

"Do you think she'll be there, at the meeting?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, she will. Because she is also my head of house, so it's her duty to attend the meeting as well as it was compulsory for her," Hermione told them.

"What do you have in mind, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. The rest of the Vongola stared at their Boss.

"We need her at our side, in fact we will need her while we are here," Tsuna responded.

"Do you think that she will help us?" Chrome spoke.

"I hope she that will, because if there's someone like this Mrs Weasley trying to control Hermione's life because of her blood status, I bet that there are more out there that would want to do something to her, maybe even worse, like Umbridge, we need an ally here," Tsuna replied.

Hermione looked at her cousin and went over him and gave him her famous hug. She had never been so thankful for having him as her cousin/brother who loved and cared for her truly.

"Besides that, I think that Harry Potter wants to ask for your forgiveness, I saw him earlier with someone called Neville," Hibari spoke and this got everyone's attentions.

"Harry spoke to you?" Hermione asked, she was curious and at the same time she had the mixed feelings of a little happiness and still bring angry at him.

"Yes, I think that he is regretting what he had done to you," Hibari replied.

"Really, how do you know that?" Yamamoto spoke. Hibari stared at him before turned his attention to Hermione.

"I can see it in his eyes. He wanted to approach you but he was scared as well, and I told him that it depends on you on whether or not you will forgive him," Hibari said. Hermione nodded, she knew that Harry had trouble accepting the fact that not all muggles are like the Dursley's, and he wanted to protect the Secrecy Statute. He could see how sorry he was for treating her like that, but she did not want to forgive him just yet, not now.

"I see. I want to wait and see if he's truly sorry for what he did and then I'll forgive him. But if he is sorry just for other reasons, then I will never forgive him," Hermione said firmly.

Dino nodded as he patted on her shoulder while the others completely agreed with her. While waiting for dinner to arrive and later their meeting with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione spend her time reading and finishing whatever homework she had while the others started to plan for the meeting.

Judging from what Hermione had told them and what they had heard from the howler, they made the conclusion that Mrs Weasley was a control freak and she thinks she has the power to control other people's life and she also looks down on those who are not of magical origin or those who were born to non-magical families.

They consider her a threat, but not a serious one.

* * *

 **After dinner**

Dinner went smoothly without the interferences from others. After they finished their dinner, Hermione and the rest of the Mafia went straight to the Headmaster's office. After she gave the password to the gargoyle, Hermione was first to entered the office.

"HERMIONE GRANGER, JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, INVITING THOSE MUGGLES HERE TO OUR WIZARDING WORLD. I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE SUCH A DISOBEDIENT WITCH THINKING THAT YOU CAN BRING THOSE MUGG…."

Molly Weasley didn't have the chance to finish her sentences as one by one the Mafia entered into the office, and it seemed that none of them looked very happy. And in truth, they're looked very deadly indeed, as if they are ready to strike and kill her at anytime.

Dumbledore and McGonagall just took a long breath and shook their heads, and Arthur Weasley didn't appear to be very happy with his wife. Moreover, he was more afraid of those muggles.

"You are Mrs Weasley, aren't you?" Tsuna asked, he was very serious and right now he was in his Vongola 10th persona, minus the flame.

Molly Weasley tried to hide her fear and stood strongly on her ground. Thinking that she got the upper hand because of her magic, she tried to scold him.

"And who do you think you are, young man?"

And Molly Weasley didn't realise that she had just made a huge mistake in her life when suddenly the temperature in the office had plummet and deadly auras began to surround the office.

"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, cousin and older brother of Hermione Granger, and I am suggesting you to keep yourself in check if you know what's good for you, Mrs Weasley," Tsuna spoke dangerously as his eyes began to change colour.

"I am Dino, another cousin and older brother of Hermione Granger, and I say the same thing to you," Dino spoke dangerously as well. Both Tsuna and Dino glared at Molly Weasley as Xanxus walked forward to the witch, and this had her and her husband to take few steps back.

"And I am Xanxus, her uncle, and I will destroy anyone who tries to control her, especially people like you…trash."

And Molly Weasley had never been so afraid in her life.

* * *

Okay, I hope that all of you had enjoyed reading this chapter. I know some of you might disappointed with such short confrontation between our beloved Mafia and Molly Weasley. Between Superbi 'VROOIII' Squalo and Molly 'Howler' Weasley, who do you think would win the shouting competition? That would be an epic fight XD

And once again, thank you so much for reading, and really hope that all of you would enjoyed this chapter.

And as usual, I would love to hear your review, and any criticism and positive flame is welcome =D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** First of all, I am so sorry for the long delay to update this story. I was away for my graduation and also took those time to travel a bit. I actually had already finished the story before that and already sent to my beta, Undertaker is the queen, for checking, but somehow her laptop crashed and she had all her important documents as well as my stories gone. So don't blame her for that because she had other priorities to do and she had helped me a lot.

Other than that I am also sorry for the delay of my other stories, Skylark as well as Witch and Mafia, I promise that I will try to update them very soon. Thank you for those who had reviewed, favourited, followed and even read this story, I am so touch by the support that you had shown.

As for the pairing in this story;

Kyoya Hibari is leading

Followed by Harry Potter

Gokudera Hayato still trying to catch up but the distance was pretty big

And last but not least Yamamoto Takeshi had tried his best but eventually he is still last.

So folks you still had about two chapters to vote before I close the poll.

 **Warning:** Unbeta-ed story so do expect grammatical mistakes, maybe some spelling errors that I've not noticed and other mistakes and so forth, and most of all the usage of 'bad languages' and a little bit of violent here though nothing too serious. And most of all the annoying Mrs Weasley.

 **Disclaimers:** Both HP and KHR belongs to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Molly vs The Vongola and Apologise**

Molly Weasley had never been intimidated before her entire life, not even Arthur dared enough to raise his voice at her. But these muggles, these barbaric muggles not only had threatened her but also dared to interfered when she was about to scold that girl Hermione, though she realised that some of these muggles were actually that's girl close relatives. But Molly doesn't care because they were just a bunch of useless muggles, as she tried to tell herself that many time, wanting to ignored the fact that these so-called muggles had caused fear to arise in her.

Molly turned to Dumbledore with such anger that her face had matched her hair.

"Dumbledore, do something, you can't just let these people be in control here, you're the Headmaster for Merlin's sake," Molly screeched annoyingly.

Hermione, with her arms crossed, looked at the Weasley matriarch with disinterested and rolled her eyes when the Weasley parent complained to the Headmaster. Hermione had little to no respect for this woman because she was a control freak and she wasn't even her mother. She felt a hand held on her shoulder and turned to see who. Dino looked at her and smile and Hermione was glad for having them here.

"Please calm down Molly, you are just adding more problem here," Dumbledore spoke firmly and he was quite angry.

"WHAT…What do you mean that I'm the one who caused more problems right now? You better explain to me this Albus or Merlin helps you right now," Mrs Weasley spoke angrily at the Headmaster before she turned her attention to Hermione who looked at her with less enthusiastic.

"You…you're the one who caused all this –"

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you, Mrs Weasley, and besides the Headmaster and some of the teachers here had welcomed us with open arms, so who are you to tell who's wrong or not," Tsuna spoke dangerously, his eyes focused on the woman who thought she had the right to tell and demand things that wasn't hers. She's just a housewife who had children studied here for goodness sake, not the school's owner or something.

The rest of the Mafia glared at the redhead witch dangerously. Some even already reached for their weapons, ready to strike when it's needed. Xanxus had his guns ready at hands.

Molly Weasley was shocked to see the young man who looked slightly older than her twin sons, talked to her in a manner of disrespect and had threatened her again.

"Hermione Granger, you better tells him to control himself," the Weasley matriarch demanded, though she still looked at bit wary at the muggles.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the Weasley matriarch, who the hell she thinks she is to command her of such thing. The brunette witch looked around at her family before she turned back to face the irritated Molly Weasley.

"Why should I?" Came the simple respond and this had Molly to widen her eyes at the girl and spluttered, wanting to tear this girl for her cheek.

"YOU –"

"VROOOIIIII, WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU REDHEADED TRASH, YOU ARE NOT HER MOTHER AND WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HER WHAT TO DO, YOU TRASH!" Squalo shouted at the redhead witch with such anger that obviously shown in his face.

Both Molly and Arthur stared at the long, silver-haired man in such terror. Dumbledore and McGonagall however, felt that huge headaches are coming towards them as the Headmaster started to search for his beloved lemon drop while McGonagall wondered if she could accio'ed her scotch down from her own office.

The supposed meeting to resolve problems and misunderstanding between these two 'first-time meeting' families had turned into a shouting match before it even started, all thanks to Molly Weasley nee Prewitt who apparently couldn't controlled herself. This woman surely didn't have tendency to be diplomatic towards those who she deemed quite lowly, and in this case it was Miss Granger since she was a muggleborn.

But Albus Dumbledore knew that Molly Weasley was also desperate to pair her son young Ronald with Miss Granger, since that according to her Ron needed someone who could support him in the future, seeing that Miss Granger was in fact the brightest witch of her age and probably able to secure a good position in the Ministry and that she needed to be control if they would want things to go their ways.

"You…you, DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT M-"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU USELESS TRASH, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK OF WHO YOU ARE AND LIKE HELL I WOULD EVEN CARE BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT," Squalo shouted again, this time he stood up and wanted to tackle the redhead witch but somehow Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped him.

"Please all of you calm down, there's not need to shout or fight here," Dumbledore spoke firmly as he tried to defuse the tensions between them, at the same time worried for his own safety. Arthur tried to restrain his wife, but he looked quite angry as well, but at whom Dumbledore didn't know.

"Why don't we all have a seat and I'll ask a house-elf to bring us something to drink, shall we?" McGonagall spoke, leaving no place for them to argue, though Hermione and her relatives nodded agreed with her.

After having seated, Hermione and her family sat on the other side while Molly and Arthur on the other. McGonagall sat next to Dumbledore and sighed as Molly and Arthur looked angry, more of Molly while Arthur actually looked ashamed of what had happened. Hermione and her muggle relatives, however, looked calm, but Dumbledore could tell that they are waiting for the right time to strike again.

Dumbledore is worried, he had seen what that Xanxus was capable of, hell no magic could even stopped him. Even he, who was dubbed as the greatest wizard, was slightly afraid of this muggle, especially when he had his guns ready at hands and those glares that enough to kill everyone here.

Refraining himself from grabbing the firewhiskey from the shelf behind him and just settled with a nice cup of tea, Dumbledore started the meeting while trying his best to held from both parties to attack each other. He, though, had no problem with the muggles as they and Miss Granger were had very much good control of themselves, in which really surprised him, but Molly Weasley was surely a headache that he really needs to dealt with and such pain in the arse if possible. The witch in question couldn't stop glaring at the young Miss Granger and her muggles relatives and friends.

"What is her problem?" McGonagall muttered angrily as she too glared at the Weasley matriarch. She knew that the redhead witch was actually desperate to pair her son Ronald with Miss Granger. It would be a complete disaster, muggleborn or not, Miss Granger had her own class and it was obvious that she wanted to be with someone that would likely to par with her, and whoever that someone was definitely not Ronald Weasley who constantly make fun and even humiliated her, and although she did not wanted to admit it, stupid and even lack of manners. And from time to time McGonagall had seen the way Miss Granger reacted towards Mr Weasley, and there's no attraction at all towards the youngest male Weasley.

"Alright then, shall we start?" The Headmaster began as Hermione and her family nodded, while Arthur nodded but Molly Weasley just simply grunted irritatingly. Hermione and her family heeded her no attentions.

"Now, the reason for this meeting is to resolve some problem that had arisen due to some incident earlier. Usually if this problem involve just the students we did not require the family to come over, but somehow Mr Sawada had requested for you Mrs and Mr Weasley, well to be precise you Mrs Weasley, Molly, for this meeting because you apparently had overstepped the boundary in regard of Miss Granger here –"

"NOW JUST WAITS A MIN-"

"VROOOIII WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU TRASH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND LET'S GET ON WITH IT."

"WHY YOU –"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU TRASH, OR ARE YOU TRYING TO CREATE MORE PROBLEMS TO YOURSELF, I HAVE NO PROBLEM DEALING WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Squalo had enough with this redhead bitch as he was about to rise from his seat but he was refrained by Dino and Yamamoto. The rest was slightly irritated, they wanted to stay calm but at the same time they wanted to strike at this redhead witch.

"How dare you-"

CLICK

The click sound coming from a gun ready to shot its victim was heard and this had almost everyone stiffen, including Dumbledore himself. Xanxus was now standing and glaring at the redhead witch and his eyes was enough to kill her without him having to pull the trigger of his guns.

"Ooii woman, do you really have a death wish for I could deliver it to you. Your sickening attitude is really getting on my nerve and I am not afraid to strike at you and I don't give a damn if your whole family is here watching, it might be a good lesson for them," Xanxus said in such deadly and threatening voice that even Hermione was quite afraid of him, she just knew that sooner or later her uncle would likely to lose control due to the argument happened around him, heck even the Mafia themselves looked quite nervous and some even worried that things may go out of control.

Molly Weasley stared at the scar-faced man with such fear that would likely to remind her of the terror of one Dark Lord Voldemort. In her mind, this muggle should be thrown to prison cell for threatening a pureblood like her, but somehow she was afraid to say it out loud, the brashness of her Prewitt blood decided to chicken out from this. She turned to the Headmaster and was about to speak when her husband apparently had enough of her and he doesn't want to add more problems to what they currently had.

"Enough Molly, we are here to settle thing not to create another one." Mr Weasley was so angry at his wife that enough to render her into fear. She had never seen him this angry before. As she turned back to the muggles, they still glaring at her and that were enough to strike fear and probably nightmare.

"This shouldn't be happening Arthur, and I'm not the one who created a problem here they are, Dumbledore you better listen to me or else," Molly said, trying to threatened the Headmaster as the ancient wizard began to felt headache once more.

"Forgive me Headmaster, but should you be the one to control the situation here seeing that you are the Headmaster of this school, and why are you letting yourself being controlled by this woman, I know that she have some of her children studying here but does she have the power to control over this school? Unless she owned this school now that's a different story, and if that's the case then I'll have to pull Hermione out from this school whether you like it or not," Reborn spoke seriously. This had the four magical adults to stare at him in disbelieved. An infant spoke liked an adult, and heck even acted like one.

"That…that child, why is he talked and act like an adult?" McGonagall stammered as her eyes widen.

"Professor McGonagall, surely you would have heard about the phrase' don't judge book by its cover', so please do not think that with my size I won't do further damage. In fact I am a home tutor for some of these people including Hermione if you may say," Reborn said seriously.

"Hom…home tutor you said?" Dumbledore asked sceptically. Molly wanted to snort, but a glare from her husband was enough for her to fall back. He really tempted to cast the silencing charm on her, but he needed her to explain to those muggles herself of why she had overstepped the boundary in regard of Hermione Granger's life and even shamelessly appointed herself as being Hermione's mother without the girl's consent and Arthur had enough with her overbearing and busybodyness of things that doesn't concerned her.

"Yes, home tutor. Those who were under my tutelage had successes to what they had becomes today," Reborn spoke as Tsuna, Dino, Hermione and the Vongola 10th nodded.

At this point, Molly had gripped her wand and she was ready to hex the muggles should no one of the magical adult in the office apart from her took charge of those insolent muggles.

"This is getting ludicrous, Dumbledore I want you to get this child out fro-"

At this point Arthur was on the verge of casting the silencing charm on his wife when suddenly -

BAAAMMMM…

BANGGG…

A huge green sledgehammer with 10-T written on its side were smashed on the floor right in front of Molly Weasley while a flame bullet was shot right next to her, just missed her by inch, had created a slight tremor on the building and huge cracks on the floor and on the wall behind Molly Weasley at the Headmaster's office and somehow can be felt by those nearby the building. Students and teachers and other magical means inside the old castle nearby the Headmaster's office who suddenly felt the tremor were afraid and some even wondered what had happened and some students ran back to their common rooms to inform their friends about it, and within minutes almost everyone was talking about it.

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office all the magical adults, living or dead, stared at the suit-wearing infant and the scar-faced man in complete shock before the green sledgehammer reverted back into the green chameleon that often be seen sitting on the Reborn's fedora hat and smoke coming from one of Xanxus' gun as the flame slowly faded. The portraits of previous Headmasters were too shocked that some even fainted to see such unusual muggles with such unusual power and ability.

"You are lucky that my hand kind of slipped for usually I never missed my target. I suggest that you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you, Mrs Weasley, for next time I will never missed it," Reborn spoke in such threatening tone at the Weasley matriarch while Xanxus and most of the Mafia glared at her, daring her to challenges them.

Molly Weasley couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Xanxus gave the redhead bitch a look and snorted. What a trash, all talking but useless. She was lucky that he was not yet in the mood to kill.

xoxoxox

After sending the Weasley matriarch to the hospital wings, the meeting between the Mafia and Hermione with the still shaken and paled Dumbledore, McGonagall and Arthur Weasley continued, as now the three magical adults were very much aware of the abilities of these so-called muggles.

"Ca…can we proceed with our meeting again?" Dumbledore asked as he was still quite shocked and his eyes still staring at the crack on the floor and on the wall back and forth. Apparently the infant and the man with scar were no jokes.

"Yes please, let's get on with our meeting as we do not wish to hold Mr Weasley any longer here for it's getting quite late," Reborn spoke nonchalantly as if the incident earlier had not occurred.

"Ye…yes, please thank you, I think that it is wise to start now," Arthur Weasley stuttered, the poor wizard was now spotted with paled face.

"Thank you, the reason we asked for this meeting is because your wife was trying to control my sister's life and also she had been insulting us even before she met us. Earlier today my sister received a howler from your wife right in the Great Hall and your wife had spoken things that weren't really her concern, and as far as I know, your wife was not the mother of my sister and in fact she never will be. I'm sorry to say this but we do not take kindly of this kind of thing especially when it's involved our family. I've met and even like some of your children, the twins, they were kind, nice and friendly and I really appreciated them for looking after Hermione, but somehow your youngest son was a problematic, and I can say from whom he had inherited those bad attitudes," Tsuna spoke as Arthur nodded frantically, either he was still afraid or he really understood him nobody knew.

"Mr Weasley, before that I would like to say thank you for having me at your home during the summer before my fourth year, I really appreciated that but right now there's things I needed to tell you and please don't take this the wrong way for I do not hold any grudge on you." Hermione started as Arthur Weasley told her to continue.

"The thing is I am very angry at your son, and also your wife. I am sorry to say this but somehow I have lost my respect for them and for now I do not regard Ronald as a friend anymore. When Ronald invited me to spent the last week of summer to the Burrow, I wasn't sure if I could come and before I could give him my reply you had came to picked me at my parents' house. I was sorry to made you waited for an hour for me to pack my things but most of all I was shocked because apparently Ronald decided to make that decision for me even without my consent, and I was shocked that he had lied to you by telling that I've had agreed to come," Hermione continued as Mr Weasley was shocked. This had given him a headache.

"I knew that Harry was there because he wrote to me about it, but I am very pissed when Ronald couldn't take a 'no' for an answer when I told him that I've got other commitment that I needed to oblige for that time and unable to join him and Harry, and apparently he had gone too far by lying to you. And trust me Mr Weasley I had to control myself from lashing at Ronald and also your wife because I found out that they'd complotted to ensure that I came no matter what," Hermione said with such anger at the end that Arthur Weasley thought that he might going to passed out and joined his wife at the hospital wings as well. He wanted her to stop talking; knowing that his wife and son had made terrible mistakes to this young witch. But it seemed that Hermione Granger had other plan in her mind that she was so angry at this point and stopping her meant he had signed his death warrant.

"Mr Weasley, not only your wife and son had belittled my mundane root, but your wife also had the gut to insult my mother just because she was working and had a career of her own. And despite that your wife had only met my mother once, she thought that my mother had failed to raise me and your wife tried to took over her place by trying to control my life," Hermione spoke with such refrained anger in her voice as Arthur Weasley began to sweat badly, oh this is hell.

"I didn't know that Hermione, I'm so sorry," Mr Weasley apologised to her.

"I wouldn't blame you Mr Weasley, but I do not take lightly when people insulted my family and assumed of this kind of thing that they knew nothing about. Your wife had not only overstepped her boundary in regard of my so-called well-being, but also within your own family. She had let too much freedom for Ron and Ginny to gets things their ways despite that it will eventually hurt other people. Your wife called me a scarlet witch last year because she believed that twisted bullshit story written by Skeeter, and now she tried to control my life. And of course I know what the real reason is for I am not stupid, but I'm sorry to say but I am not going to fall for your son even if he is the last man on earth," Hermione said with vehemently, and Arthur just knew that there's more problems created by his wife and son.

"I'm sorry to say this but since last year after Harry was chosen as the fourth champion, Ron's attitude had changed quite drastically and not only he had turned his back on Harry but he also bullied me into doing his homework, and this year it's getting worse especially after he was made Prefect. Ronald had neglected his duties, bullied the younger students and took points and gave detentions to students without valid reason just because he's a Prefect. When I first received a letter from my cousin he demanded me to hand it over to him thinking that he got the right for everything that wasn't his. Trust me when I've said that he got more enemies now than friends, his negative attitudes had gotten to everyone's nerves," Hermione continued as Arthur getting more paled than ever. Behind her, the Mafia glared at the Weasley patriarch with warning written in his eyes, teach his wife and son some lessons or else.

"That…that's not possible," Mr Weasley tried to deny it but he knew that it was the truth; he had heard it from the twins.

"She's right Arthur for Ron had received more complaints rather than praises from almost all of the teachers here after we made him Prefect. He had neglected his duties as Prefect and his study began to fall, he's more of play rather than study but his insensitivity and bad attitudes that make him quite a problematic among his peers. I've received lots of complaints about him from his fellow Gryffindors and other houses and as his father I wish that you could talk to him, give him advice or whatever you think is necessary for him. With Umbridge around things could go worse and I fear for you and your family's reputation should Umbridge had control of your son because right now he often put his feet to his mouth and I fear that he might going to say something offensive without thinking," McGonagall spoke and this really put fear in Arthur Weasley. This is not good, not good at all.

"Can you set a time and date for me to come and deal this with Ron, I really had no idea why he had becomes like this?" Arthur spoke. Dumbledore looked at him and nodded, Arthur Weasley was loyal to him and he did not wish for bad thing fell upon his family. Hermione on the other hand, stared at the redhead wizard and shook her head, she knew the reasons too well, Mr Weasley is a good man, but he's too soft with his wife and that's why she could easily get away with anything.

"So right now I hope that we are clear with this issue, Mr Weasley?" Dino spoke. Mr Weasley looked at them and nodded, he just got a lot in his mind.

"Thank you for your time then Mr Weasley, we do not wish for this kind of thing to happen but we really need your wife to back off from Hermione's life and also for her and your son to stop thinking that they had the right to control her. You should consider your wife and son lucky that we still consider having this meeting with both of you, because usually we strike straight to the source of problem without any consideration," Reborn spoke, and Arthur felt that he might going to have nightmare for few nights to come.

"And Mr Weasley, I'm sorry for giving you this burden, and I didn't mean to insult or humiliate your family, but I need your wife and Ronald to back off of my back because I do not appreciate being treated as such by them. You are a kind person Mr Weasley, and I can see that you are a good father to your children and I do not wish to lose my friendship with them, especially the twins because they had been my friends since last year, and in fact they still do, but I'm not sorry for the lost friendship with Ronald because of what he had done to me," Hermione spoke as she apologised to Mr Weasley. The redhead wizard understood and quite saddened by it but he didn't blame the girl for it. The fault was his because he was too weak to control the behaviour of his wife and children, mostly Ron and even Ginny.

"It's alright Hermione for it's my fault as well. Right now I need to sort this out with my family, and thank you for willing to have this meeting with us, I truly agreed with you in regard of my wife and son, and I hope that they will not going to bother you with such nonsense again in the future," Mr Weasley assured her as Hermione nodded.

"It's okay Mr Weasley, if only you wife had a good intention in regard of my life and didn't treated me like this and didn't insulted my family then all these problems should not arise between us and she will still have my respect," Hermione said again.

"I understand Hermione, you are right, if only things were different from this then we do not have to face all these problems at all, and for now I will retrieve my wife and set a date with Minerva so that I could come and have a talk with Ron, and I'm sorry again for what my wife had done to you," Mr Weasley said.

"It's fine, Mr Weasley," Hermione reassured him as the Weasley patriarch bid her and the rest good night before he followed the Headmaster to the hospital wings to get his wife.

After settling everything else with her Head of House, Hermione and the rest of her family returned to their private guests' tower and settled for the night.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Hermione woke up early as she took her shower and get ready for her classes. She got her hair braided nicely courtesy of Lussuria and after getting some kisses on the cheeks from her family she rushed to the Great Hall to have her breakfast, while the rest of the Mafia decided to have their breakfast in their own private living room in the tower as Hermione requested Taffy to prepare some breakfast for them.

As Hermione took her seat at the Great Hall and began filling her plate with breakfast, she could hear some of the students were still talking about yesterday events as well as the shocking tremor they had felt the night before frantically that she simply ignored them and didn't notice that Harry seat next to her.

"Go…good morning, Hermione," Harry greeted her, startled her in the process.

"Ha…Harry, good morning to you too," Hermione replied to him, though she eyed him sceptically.

"Listen, I…I just want to say sorry, for treating you badly the past few days, I know I shouldn't have but I was afraid," Harry started, his eyes pleaded for her to believes him.

Hermione looked at him, she was still wary at him, although she wanted to forgive him but she was still hurt by him.

"Please Hermione, please forgive me, I was wrong for treating you like that when you never treated me like I did to you, please Hermione, I'm so sorry," Harry pleaded again, he was so desperate to regain back her friendship.

"Then why are you doing that, why are you treating me like third year all over again," Hermione asked, she was closed to tears. At this time they didn't realise that they had gained some audiences but they didn't cared at this moment.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I was just afraid, please don't cry," Harry was desperate; he just simply cannot lose her.

"Then tell me why, what are you afraid of?" Hermione asked as the tears fell from her eyes.

Harry desperately wanted to wipe that tears from her face, but he knew that at this moment she would likely not allowed him to go near or touch her yet. He felt so guilty and at this moment he hated himself for making her cry.

"Please don't cry Hermione, I was just afraid because I was worry about the stupid Statute and also I was afraid of the muggles," Harry explained to her as he tried to grab her hand softly.

Hermione startled when she felt a hand touched her and this had Harry flinched, thinking that she had refused him.

"But they are my relatives, my family. Harry, not all muggles are like the Dursleys. Do you realised how shallow your mind is thinking like that, you are acting just like Ronald," Hermione told him, and Harry felt hurt to be compared to Ron.

"But what about what they had done yesterday, I'm sorry to say but your family looked like bunch of dangerous people Hermione, with all those guns and bombs, who allowed them to bring those dangerous things here?" Harry retorted back as Hermione glared at him angrily. Harry flinched when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Because they are protecting me, and that's what family meant Harry, muggle or not, and if only Ronald and his mother didn't tried to interfered into my life and thinks that they had the right tried to control me than none of this would had happened in the first place. And just because my family are muggles doesn't mean that Mrs Weasley and Ronald or anyone else have the right to insulted or belittled them. I may have been the only witch in my family but my family loves me nonetheless, and what they had done yesterday was the proof of that, and trusts me they are capable to do more than that if anyone threatened them or me. I'm sorry if you feel threatened by them, but I'm not sorry for what they did, because family means look and protect after each other, and I will do the same for them as well," Hermione said with such determination in her eyes that Harry was both amazed and afraid at the same time.

"I'm…I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to say that," Harry apologised.

Hermione huffed in anger as she returned to her breakfast, ignoring Harry in the process. But Harry Potter was determined, he will not going to let her out from his sight and he will do whatever it takes for her to accept him again.

"Hermione, I'm truly sorry, please forgive me, okay," Harry begged as he held on her hand. Hermione tried to pull her hand away, but Harry held tightly on it. She glared at him, but he's having none of it.

"I would like to meet your family and to apologize to them, to get to know them better." Harry spoke with such a determination that had Hermione to sigh. Stubborn Harry was very difficult to dealt with.

"Okay, fine, just promise me that you won't do that again for next time there will be no forgiveness for you ever again," Hermione said and this had Harry smiled at her serenely.

"Okay, I promised."

* * *

Okay people, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for taking a long time to update, my fault here and nobody else. Also thank you to my beta, Undertaker is the queen, for the help although I am so sorry for your laptop, as I've taken some of the points you had pointed out earlier and used that in this chapter.

As usual, your reviews make my day =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** First and foremost, I am so sorry for the delay, things a bit hectic at the moment but don't worry everything's fine. And secondly thank you so much for the support of this story, I am so happy with the responds of this story, the reviews, those who followed and favourited this story, thank you so much. Thirdly I would like to thanked Undertaker is the queen for being an amazing beta and thank you so much for the help and everything you had done for this story.

And for those who had asked about Hermione's Godfather, you will find out in the next couple of chapter =D unless you can guess who.

And now the vote for Hermione pairing, so far **Kyoya Hibari is leading and seems that he's winning, while Harry is not far behind**. And since that **those who wishes to vote** for this **you got until the next chapter and after that I will close the poll and vote**. And for those who had voted thank you so much.

I also would like to inform that the next chapter for Skylark and Dying Will and a few others might taken some time because at this moment I am preparing for my cousin's wedding in a few weeks so I am going to be a bit busy at this time, so apologies for the delay.

 **Warning** : Some swearing and maybe some spelling error or grammar that maybe either my beta or myself may have not noticed it.

 **Disclaimers** : HP and KHR are not mine, there happy.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Harry Meets The Mafia and Ally From The Snake Lair**

"So, you are Harry Potter, the famous friend of our dear Mya here," Squalo spoke as he stared dangerously at Harry who had a little bit of trouble trying to swallow whatever saliva was left in his mouth and at the same time tried not to tremble due to a slight fear of the deadly man in front of him, the one Hermione called Squalo Superbi, one of those deadly men who had threatened Ron yesterday.

"Ye…yes sir, nice to meet you sir," Harry replied stuttering as he glanced at Hermione who looked at him with sympathy. He knew that she would likely help him but he needs to prove that he is worthy of her friendship, while having her large 'family' trying to scrutinise him at the moment, especially those three men who seemed to be quite protective of her, the handsome blond, the brown haired and the one with the scar. And yet at the same time he began to wonder what Hermione had told them about him, hopefully nothing bad and that she only told them about him being just Harry Potter, not that Boy-Who-Lived crap.

"Hmmm…so I take it that the princess over there has forgiven you, since you are here," Squalo spoke again as he pointed towards Hermione and Harry nodded frantically as the rest of Hermione's family and friends look at him calculatingly. Though, deep in his mind he didn't actually remember if Hermione had said the word forgiven, it's more of him asking her all over again to forgive him, and with that he slightly cringed, what if Hermione didn't forgive him yet and just go along with his demand. If he lies to them he'll be dead just like Ron.

"Well…actually…"

Harry flinched when most of them suddenly glared at him, while Hermione looked at him apologetically.

"Yes?" Came the question from the handsome blond who sat next to Hermione, his arm wrapped around her protectively, and Harry felt some kind of jealousy arising in him. He wished that someone could treat him just like this, to feel protected and all.

"I'm kind of asked, or forced her to forgive me, and I actually don't know if she had forgiven me," Harry said almost too quiet as he braced himself for any kind of attack coming from them.

"I've already forgiven you Harry," Hermione spoke softly. This had Harry to look at her and she could see how relieved he felt, though some of her family looked at her in disbelieve. She could swear that she saw Reborn slightly smirking.

"Hmmm…just like that?" Hibari spoke as he glared at the green-eyed wizard with his steel eyes, and this had Harry slightly cringing, he could feel a deadly aura coming from him. How the hell does Hermione know and is even related to some of these people, most of them are way too scary, like the one with scar and the long haired one, in fact the infant in suit and fedora hat looked quite intimidating as well.

"Yeah…well," Harry seemed hesitated for a while, in fact he had no idea how to answer that actually.

"Yes, I forgave him just like that, because he's my friend," Hermione answered on his behalf. Harry was so thankful and promised himself that he will treat her better after this.

"Hmmm…. there's no fun in that, I wish I could do just like what Boss had done yesterday, and that would have been so much fun," Bel said with that huge, creepy grin stuck on his face as he played with his dangerously sharp knives.

Harry slightly glanced at the eccentric blond and shivered, there's no way in hell he would go near that creepy man even if his life depends on it.

"Well if that's the case then our little problem is settled, and I hope that you, Mr Potter, have learned your lesson with what had happened yesterday to that stupid redheaded friend of yours, you are lucky you didn't end up like him, because we are not that forgiving should this happen again," the infant with suit and fedora hat spoke, and Harry stared at him with his eyes widen wide in disbelief.

Reborn sighed, these people here surely share the same sentiment whether they are adults or children, or teenager in this case.

"Yeah okay, thanks," Harry replied quickly as he stole a glance at Hermione who was smiling at him while the two handsome men besides her grinned at him, though Harry could see that the warning sign is still there should he repeat that mistake again.

As everyone in the living room started moving around and doing whatever they had in their minds, Harry joined Hermione at the study table and she was also joined by her cousins and uncle and also the infant in suit. Harry noticed that apart from their given assignments

Hermione was also doing some reading and studying on some organisation's financial report and economic status which baffled him a lot, some mundane history, physic, mathematics as well as mundane literature and a few others to name, man this girl really needs some self-control on her love of learning before she drives herself mad.

And although he would want her to take some break from some of those subjects she is currently learning, especially the mundane ones, but Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to do so, especially because she had her uncle and the infant watching over her when she studied and they were making sure that she had a proper understanding on those subjects, especially the financial and economy report as well on her mathematics.

And because he is no longer around his 'family' who would likely to have scolded him in such brutal way should he be doing well in his studies and also Ron who would be jealous and try to drag him down to the path of stupidity, Harry finally had the chance to learn and do well in his school subjects and also in Math again as it was one of his favourite subjects in primary school before he entered Hogwarts.

Starting from that moment, Harry began to realize that Hermione was right, not all muggles are as bad as the Dursleys. Heck, he had even met Mr and Mrs Granger before in his second year and he silently cursed himself for his stupidity and forgetfulness. They were kind and nice to him and very polite too, and in fact he still remembered when Mrs Granger hugged and thanked him for being such a good friend to Hermione, it was nice and not as suffocating and forceful as Mrs Weasley's, whom were in his mind an overbearing woman.

All and all, he also realised that he had let Ron to controlled him too much in almost every aspect of his life, of who he should be friends with or what he should do, hell he even listened to that redhead too much, believed him too much and not even tried to look into these aspects himself, whether it is right or wrong. He could guess that the fault was his as well, holding onto Ron too much because he was his first friend and he didn't wish to lose that, in return he had turned slightly blind towards other things that would eventually help him in many aspects, mostly surviving the Wizarding world, and also from his sworn enemy.

Harry blamed it on his _blindness_ on many other things, but he then realised that he had depended too much on Hermione to help him by bailing him out of trouble though the school years, and while Ron was fun he was just a lazy git who thought that he would eventually get everything just because he was born a pureblood wizard. And Harry realised that without Hermione's help both he and Ron would eventually have failed their exams and studies a long time ago, well more Ron then Harry because Harry knew that although he is not as smart as Hermione, that would be impossible, he at least had done well in his studies compared to Ron. Besides, in comparison between Hermione with the rest of them, she is the only person who treated him as him, as Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived crap.

With Hermione had finally forgiven him, Harry swore to be a better friend to Hermione and he promised to be by her side and never leaving her or hurting her feelings again.

* * *

Few days had passed since Harry had mended his friendship with Hermione and he eventually started to hang out with Hermione's family and friends. Despite that, Harry could tell that there was something amiss between them, he didn't speak it out loud but the sense of a strong friendship and trust between them had changed, as if Hermione is still wary of him, and it does hurt his feeling a little, and yet he couldn't blame her at all. He guessed that their friendship might need some time to repair and mend the way it was before.

And then, some of her family and friends are quite unnerving, especially the one she calls Uncle Xanxus and his merry men, the Varia, Harry had no idea what exactly the Varia is, but somehow he can say that he does enjoy their company if they are not in one of their usual volatile acts.

During the last few days some of the blasted Slytherins, including their Head of House and also the toad in pink Umbridge, tried to get him and Hermione into trouble or detention, but since the incident with Ron, some of the Slytherins were quite wary of the deadly and extremely dangerous muggles. Though, not all Slytherins are as bad as Malfoy and his goons or as stupid.

Umbridge and Snape, particularly, had tried very hard to get both Hermione and Harry into trouble. Snape with his usual sneer while Umbridge tried to get the ire out of them by making fun of muggles and belittling her family as well as dubbing Harry as a liar in regard of Voldemort returning back to life. But somehow, both seemed fail to do so, and this got both of them to wonder how to break those two particular students apart who seem to have to toughened up, a lot. Hermione simply ignored them, she had dealt with much worse case scenarios than those petty insults. Although Harry could have simply snapped, but through his repairing friendship with Hermione and the appearance of her muggle relatives, he as well seemed to have grown up and took no heed to such childish insults.

Malfoy had yet to learn that lesson since he and his goons haven't made contact with Hermione's muggle relatives. They only sneered and made fun of her and her family from afar, a bunch of cowards they are.

Ron had learnt his lesson, for now, and chose to stay away from Hermione, and eventually Harry. The Weasleys had received letters from their father stating that they should not put themselves into trouble with Hermione and her relatives, and also try to not to make fun of them neither. The twins are fine with it since they had no problems with the muggles to begin with and also being such wonderful friends with Hermione. Ginny was still wary of them as they had struck fear in her, and her friendship with the brunette witch is still damaged.

Taffy the house-elf had somehow been dubbed as the Mafia's unofficial 'family member' since she had been appointed as their 'house-elf' while the guests were still here in Hogwarts. And to the shock of majority of the house-elves and even some of the staff members in Hogwarts, the female house-elf somehow enjoyed being in the muggles company since they had treated her way better than most of the wizards and witches do in which later then she introduced another house-elf to the Mafia's, a male named Tiddy who also instantly took a liking of the extraordinary muggles and Hermione.

Both Taffy and Tiddy also enjoyed being in the company of Hermione for she had shown great care towards them by thanking them for their hard work and befriended the younger house-elves as both Taffy and Tiddy could be considered as quite young among the house-elves here in Hogwarts. The brunette witch also enjoyed talking and getting to know more about house-elf since no one else, including both Dumbledore and Hagrid, had bothered enough to tell her about the house-elves in the Wizarding world.

Although the bigots in Hogwarts had tried to scare and insult the muggles, none of them could escape from the retaliations in better condition from the Mafia. Umbridge, in particular, had been sent to the Hospital wing several times since the last few days, apparently she kept seeing snakes and toads during meals, invincible attacks in her classes and also in her dreams where she was surrounded by giant snakes killing and eating toads with her face or having herself being trapped in an unknown scary world and watched herself being tortured, injured and eventually killed in such brutal ways that she became addicted to the dreamless potion. And Hermione considered her to be lucky that her family have yet to strike her, physically at least, because she knew that her uncle and his merry men and even Mukuro are itching to do so. Mentally she's already out of her reach.

Malfoy is still feeling superior with his usual insults, threatening to inform his father when Hermione and Harry don't give a damn about him and they chose to ignored him when he started ranting at them with his not creative insults. Hermione simply looked bored at his sneers and petty slurs while Harry wanted to knock the idiot ferret into oblivion. They even wondered if Malfoy had suffered from their lack of affection for him to be this desperate to be noticed by others.

Though, there were times when Malfoy almost got himself into huge trouble that would likely scar him for life and destroy his reputation when he threw his daily insult towards Hermione without noticing that her family and friends were there, and then almost pissed himself when the one Harry remembered as Kyoya Hibari simply approached the idiot and one deadly stare that made him seem bored was enough to make the ferret and his goons run with their tails between their legs. There were times when they almost drew their weapons but were stopped by Reborn.

Harry also noticed that Hermione was also quite close to Kyoya and although she didn't had the gleam in her eyes like Ginny did when the redhead witch talked to him, Hermione didn't worship Kyoya as Ginny would do, as she is not a fangirl. This got Harry to be pretty jealous at both of them because of their closeness, and because Kyoya didn't treat Hermione as he and Ron would do when she was in her bossy and know-it-all attitude. In fact, this Kyoya was able to reprimand her without hurting her feelings, and this got Harry to be very jealous of him more and more compared to the others.

Ever since the muggles were here, majority of the student body, especially the girls, suddenly began to dress up to impress the muggles. It can't be helped, since the majority of them are very good-looking and attractive, regardless of them being muggles or not, and this caused most of the boys in Hogwarts to feel threatened by it. In Ravenclaw, this 'dress-to-impress' group was led by none other than Cho Chang, and Harry began to wonder if Cho was actually honest when she told him she wanted to know him more when they had their first unofficial date about a week ago. Or she actually said that just to snatch him with her charm because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry also noticed that some of the girls in Gryffindors were doing the same, and most of them are quite jealous of Hermione because these muggles were her family and friends, and the jealousy was extended to the Gryffindor's female Quidditch players because of their closeness to Hermione and able to get to know these muggles. In Hufflepuff, the girls were led by an unknown seventh year female students, but what shocked him the most was that even the Slytherin girls wanted to have their fair share of it. Harry noticed that the girls Greengrass and Davies started to apply slight make-up on their faces, even some of the older students from that particular house are doing the same, and heck even Parkinson and Bulstrode have joined the wagon and began to apply make-up though it makes them look more horrific than pretty, and those two were part of Malfoy's goons.

The only reason that this was fun was to watch Snape's reaction, he was pissed and angry but he could not simply deduct points from his own house, and Harry would use this as one of his fond memories that he could use to conjure his Patronus.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a private airport in London**

Daniel and Emma Granger are currently reading letter from their only daughter and can't help but be very proud of her. Her mafia side began to show its potential, and both proud parents had no doubt that Hermione would eventually inherit the Vongola's and Cavallone's leadership skill in no time with Reborn, Xanxus, Tsuna, Dino and the rest are there with her and will watching over her because according to Vongola Nono it's almost time for Hermione to show her potential to becomes one of Vongola's well-known family member.

At the same time, both CEDEF members are waiting for their guests to arrive very soon. Timoteo and Iemitsu are coming to discuss some plans in regards of Hermione's future inheritance, and along with them are a couple others who are considered as being very important to be part of the discussion as well. And both the Grangers knew that they had a lot to talk about.

And not only that but both the Grangers also still had to dealt with the conflict within the Black Rose Clan, as prominent members within the mafia clan where most of them are still arguing and defending their points and reasons of who should be the next leader or Boss, ever since the previous head of family suddenly passed away without naming the next heir to be the head of the clan.

The clan knew of the Vongola and Cavallone families/organisations due to the marriage between Daniel and Emma, but since this was an internal conflict within the clan the two prominent Italian mafias showed their respect by not interfering, favouring or disrespecting any of the prominent members of the Black Rose Clan.

As both Daniel and Emma were still reading Hermione's letter, a voice they knew so well greeted them.

"Hope that we didn't make the two of you wait for us too long, kora."

* * *

 **Back in Hogwarts**

Blaise Zabini was very impressed. Those muggles managed to render most of the idiots in Slytherin into fear and furthermore useless. He knew that most of them just know how to talk rubbish and useless matters without manners that would make any pureblood proud, and the best example would be Malfoy.

Blaise knew that in the history of the Malfoy's, they are yet to be considered as the Ancient and Noble families in the British wizarding because their ancestor had migrated from France about less than eight generations ago due to a fallout with the French magical families, moreover because of misused power and greed that had driven the Malfoy to escape from France, so they are not considered as being old, pureblood families in the British wizarding. The only reason they had so much control and political power in the British wizarding is their gold and nothing more.

Blaise also knew how incompetent the Minister is, because he can be easily bought by the Malfoy's Galleons, how low can somebody become. And now with the news of Voldemort's

return, Fudge took no heed to accept that, whether that is correct or not, he as the Minister should take this as a serious issue, but because of Malfoy's Galleons and power he simply took the news as nothing but a story from a lying boy, what a prick.

And although Blaise isn't pretty much sure if he himself wanted to believe it, he hardly doubts that Granger would tell him a lie; he just needs to take some extra precaution because even if Voldemort isn't actually returning liked Potter had claimed, his Death Eaters are still out there doing his bidding.

Despite that, Blaise also began to observed the staff members in Hogwarts, and he had to admit that some of them are pretty biased. In his opinion, Umbridge, another Minister's useless bitch, was another problem, and very much useless, she can't even teach properly. She is just a much worse bigot that ran the Ministry as she wished, all in the name of pureblood traditions, fuck that. Just because she was a descendant from the Selwyn family doesn't make her any more powerful

In fact, from what he had found out, Umbridge would likely to cause the fallout of the Selwyn in the eyes of the purebloods because she held no power or knowledge that the previous prominent members of the family had. She was lucky that his mother was not here, if not she would likely hex and turn the despicable Umbridge into a poodle, or worse a toad for the rest of her miserable life for being such an incompetent teacher.

As for those muggles, Blaise somehow knew the name Vongola, Varia and Cavallone sounded quite familiar especially in Italy, and unlike most of the purebloods here in the British Wizarding, the Zabini and the Mitchellis knew about muggles and the power and abilities they had. They are not as ignorant as some pureblood are, especially people like the Malfoy, Parkinson and more to name. His mother, Layla Zabini nee Mitchellis, was taught from young to respect powerful people, included the muggles because they had the power to change everything. His late father, Fedrick Zabini were also the same, and thus making the Italian purebloods not as bigot as their British counterparts when it comes to acknowledging muggles and their abilities.

The only shocking thing that came to his mind was that the connection that Granger had with these famous and powerful people, thus making Blaise Zabini begin to wonder if Hermione Granger was not just a mere muggleborn. He was hoping to get some explanation from her anytime soon, besides he still remembered his father's last advice before his passing. _"The_ _Zabini's are notorious famous for making acquaintance with well-known and powerful_ _muggles because this is what brought the Zabini's to be fearless, because they learnt the hard_ _way to achieve respect and power and we do not rely on money to win people, but with_ _manners and great political influence that we can learn from these muggles, the more_ _powerful they are the more we can learn and adapt and that's how we are wherever we are_ _now, take the good as to be followed and take the bad as example to be avoided in the future"._

For now, all Blaise Zabini had to do is just wait.

* * *

 **Few days later**

The Mafia had been staying at Hogwarts for more than a week now and so far, nothing serious that required fighting and beating, apart from petty insults and all, had taken place, yet. They knew that some of those idiots are itching to hex them, or maybe curse them when they don't see or notice.

For Hermione, so far she was doing good, she managed to dodged problems and insults liked she was taught before and she had gained her best friend back, except for Weasley as the redhead idiot was now under probation because he neglected his Prefect duties. Mr Weasley came to visit him a couple of times, giving him advices and all, though Ronald Weasley seemed to think that he had done nothing wrong and he simply told his father that he should claim what was his like his mother had told him, much to the ire of the Weasley patriarch.

The only problem that Hermione found to be very irritating was that Malfoy, his goons, Umbridge and Snape really try to get on her nerves. So far she had no problems in dealing with them but only on certain basis. She actually had no problem dealing with Malfoy, one punch in the face and that's enough to send him to the Hospital Wing for days. But it's Umbridge and Snape that give her the most problems. Snape had proven to be a pain in the arse, while the toad was much worse. Students from other houses except Slytherin, well mostly, felt threatened by her presence, from time to time more and more innocent students were punished for the mistakes that weren't of their own making.

Harry and Hermione couldn't take it anymore and they wanted to do something to help these students. Despite that these students still don't want to believe about Voldemort return, but they believed that they should be better in DADA, not reading first year theory all over again. Harry had no idea what to do, his friends had suffered from the tyranny of the toad and he himself had been given detention a couple of times because he just can't keep his mouth shut.

Hermione, on the other hand, simply wanted to go and ask her brothers and the rest of the mafia if they could teach them how to fight instead. But she also realised the downside of it, because she knew that not all of them would likely accept help from those they deemed unfit to teach them, because her family and friends aren't magical. They are just Muggles.

Hermione and Harry are at the library and both of them are on the verge of frustration when suddenly someone approaches them.

"Hello Granger, Potter," Blaise Zabini greeted them.

"Hello Zabini," Hermione greeted him back while Harry just glared at him.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Harry asked not unkindly but not friendly either. Hermione just sighed as she glanced at him. This is why she didn't really like being around Ronald Weasley too much because of his prejudice, and Harry seemed to easily followed his footstep. And Hermione knew that this needs to stop. She quickly casted the Silencing Charm around them to avoid anyone else from listening in.

"Harry, stop that," Hermione chimed at him as Harry stared at her with widen eyes while Blaise watched with interest.

"Wha…Hermione, he's a Slytherin…- "

"Yes but he's not Malfoy, and I've been working on some projects with him for quite some time so he's fine, in fact we do get along pretty well," Hermione quickly spoke while Harry still stared at her in disbelieve. Hermione sighed again.

"Harry, sometime things are not as you think or hear them, did you ever give yourself a chance to actually know them. There's a few people in Slytherin that are actually quite okay and although not quite friendly but I am able to tolerate with them because they do not treat me like how Malfoy did, in fact some of the younger students are actually nice and friendly," Hermione said as she looked at her best friend who seemed to try to get all this into his head.

"I know that you may find it hard to believe, but trust me on this. And I hate to say this but because you depend too much on Ronald you took everything he told you without giving yourself the chance to actually explore everything by yourself, he told us that Slytherins were a bunch of bullies, evils and bigots, but what about himself? He may not be evil, but he often bullies us, me with his homework and insulting my tendency to study, and he often used his 'I'm a poor Weasley' card when things didn't go his way, especially with you. And if you think that those who are Slytherins are evil, then what about Pettigrew, as he was a Gryffindor, Harry," Hermione continued as she held his hands with hers, knowing that she really needed him to hear all these

Harry looked quite frustrated at it, he hated it when he knew that she was right, again. He knew how Ron had painted his view of the Wizarding world, and he somewhat allowed that to happened. He was blinded by his friendship with the redhead, and now he felt like an utter fool. He slowly nodded his head as Hermione grasped his hands tightly but not uncaringly.

"I know that you may not like me Potter, because trust me I am not like Malfoy, and I do not share the same sentiment as he did, in fact there's a few of us in Slytherins who did not actually like having him around because he and a few others are the reason why Slytherin are always given a bad name by others," Blaise spoke as he watched Harry who turned his attention to him.

"So do you believe me what I said about Voldemort?" Harry started, and he wanted to grin when he saw Zabini flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, and proud that Hermione didn't.

"Well that one is quite difficult to take, Potter, because you are the only one who knew about it, and although I am not sure whether to believe it or not, but I won't take it lightly because out there there're a bunch of Death Eaters still on the loose, and because Granger here didn't think that you would lie about it," Blaise responded as Harry looked at him before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Anyway what can I help you with, Zabini? Is it about our recent project on Herbology?" Hermione asked.

"Actually no, I didn't come to talk about that. I have something else to ask you about." Blaise replied as Hermione raised her eyebrow and Harry watched them with slight curiosity.

"Okay, it's about what then?" Hermione asked.

"I want to talk about that family of yours," Blaise said as Hermione looked at him curiously while Harry stared at him with interest.

"What about them?" Hermione spoke as she invited him to sit at the vacant chair in across from them.

"I may have not meet them or do not recognise their faces, but I am quite familiar with the name Vongola, Cavallone and Varia," Blaise started and this got Hermione to stare at him in shock. Harry, however, glanced between the two with curiosity written on his face, how the heck did Zabini know about them, and why is it such a big deal that had Hermione react that way.

"Where did you heard about that, I mean I didn't mention that to anyone else apart from Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied.

"Well, you can say that I did heard it somewhere, but don't worry I don't think anyone else heard about it, and even if they did they just won't have any idea of what they had heard," Blaise said. Hermione, on the other hand, just shook her head while Harry stared at her with more questions written on his face.

"It gave me quite a surprise to find out that you are somehow related to them, so I assumed that you actually know who they are," Blaise said and Hermione simply glared at him.

"Of course I know because we are family and we don't keep things from each other, and that's a stupid question to ask," Hermione retorted as Blaise looked at her sheepishly.

"Okay, sorry about that," Blaise replied back.

"I'm surprise that you knew about them," Hermione spoke.

"Well, my family had been taught from our early ancestors to recognise and acknowledge anyone with huge potential and power, both magical and muggles, so unlike some purebloods here in the British Wizarding World, we the Italian purebloods do not have such a problem dealing or making acquaintance with muggles. And according to my late father, he had been told about the Vongola and the Cavallone by his great-grandfather, and he told me about the Varia before his passing," Blaise said. Hermione just nodded.

"Yeah, the Varia was formed by Grandpa Timo when he was still the 9th Boss, and the former leader for the Varia was replaced by my Uncle Xanxus after he defeated him," Hermione told them.

"Wait, what is he talking about, what about your relatives Hermione, what is this 9th boss…former leader…oh heck I don't get it," Harry started as he stared between Hermione and Blaise with questions in his mind.

Hermione looked at Harry with pity, the last few days when Harry started to hang out with her family, they didn't tell him much about who they are because they still require some time to actually acknowledge him and trust him, and although Hermione is glad to have her best friend back, she is still wary of their so-called friendship, and she knew that he noticed it too. She really needs some time to actually trust him again because he had hurt her feelings quite badly that reminded her of their third year.

And now Hermione began to wonder if she could trust Harry again with this secret. Because she knows that this would change the course of their friendship once and for all should Harry find out about her Mafia family.

And she decided to jump the gun.

But before that, she decided that they should have this conversation somewhere safe, an empty classroom would be sufficient. After leaving the library, the trio found themselves in an empty classroom on the third floor. And after casting the Silencing and Locking charms, both Hermione and Blaise looked at each other and nodded.

"Harry, the things you know about my family, actually there's more to that," Hermione started as she kept on looking at him.

"Okay, more like what?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you more, but first I want to ask, can I actually trust you with this, I mean can I actually trust you again for you to not hurt me again and eventually break our friendship?" Hermione questioned him, and she knew how difficult it was to breach this question with her best friend but she must do it.

Harry stared at her in disbelieve, why did she ask him this, of course she could believe him again, and there's no way in hell that he would hurt her again.

"Of course you could trust me again Hermione, and I swear on my magic that I won't hurt you or neglect you again because you are important to me, and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, I didn't mean it, I was just stupid back then," Harry said and his voice was full of regret and his eyes are on the verge of tears.

Hermione held his hand caringly as she nodded her head, she could tell how much Harry had regretted the things that happened between them.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I've just to ask that, because whatever I will tell you next is not easy, and I have a reason why, and it's going to be a secret between us, I am clear?" Hermione said and Harry nodded understandingly. He was just curious to why Blaise Zabini got to know something like this, a secret that Hermione seemed to hold on dearly. That is so unfair.

"My relatives, my family and their friends, well basically my friends too, well they…oh why it's so difficult?" Hermione whined and Blaise could understand well.

"They are what, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well my family, the Vongola, Cavallone and the Varia, they are Mafia." Hermione simply blurred out, _'There you go'_ , she told herself.

Harry Potter wasn't sure if he had heard it correctly as he stared at his best friend with complete shock. Hermione looked sheepishly while Zabini looked like he had been hearing this a few times already. Zabini then turned to Hermione and smirked.

"Very subtle Granger."

"Wai….wait…WHAT?!"

* * *

There you go, the latest chapter for this story, and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, the confrontation between Hermione/Mafia with Umbridge/Malfoy/Snape are not done yet so there might be some fighting in the next few chapters, and also I will not have Hermione to forgive Ron and Mrs Weasley in an instant because Ron is yet to learn his lesson, and so does his mother.

As usual, your review will make my day =)

Best wishes,

LeeArt


	9. Announcement

Just some important announcement

First and foremost, this is just an announcement, wait, TWO announcements, which I consider quite important. Before that, don't worry, this story is still ongoing, I've sent the next chapter to my lovely and beloved beta, Undertaker is the queen, to have it check, but since she was busy with school, so it might take a while. Very sorry about that, very very sorry indeed.

But before that, thank you thank you a million thank you for all the readers who had reviewed, supported, favourited and followed this story. This is such an amazing thing for me, and this motivate me so much to keep on writing. And for you guys, the 10th chapter is currently ongoing and about halfway finished.

First announcement, for the pairing poll, the winner is HIBARI KYOUYA/KYOYA, thank you so much for the vote, and in second place is HARRY POTTER.

Second announcement, and this is the important one that somehow relates to the first announcement. When I first started to write this story, the only thing that stuck in my head is the pairing for Hermione, to be honest I was kinda stuck between Hibari Kyoya and Harry Potter. Though Kyoya is slightly older by four years, that shouldn't be a problem, but I guess that due to my other story, My Beloved Skylark, I guess that does help. And at the same time, I am hoping to integrate Harry Potter into the story and have more active role in it and not just a friend to Hermione. And so, this is where the problem came in.

But before that, thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so touched by it, thank you for all. And, those reviews had helped me so much. And it is also why I'm making this announcement in the first place.

In the previous chapter someone reviewed asking if Squalo should adopts Harry. For that, I'm sorry but Harry will not be adopted by any of the Mafia by any mean, but like I've said, he will have active roles here.

And so, I am back with a very important question for you guys, my beloved readers, what do you think of KYOYA/HERMIONE/HARRY TRIAD. Yes, as in Kyoya, Hermione and Harry pairing. Yes? No? I think that I will make another poll for this, should I write Kyoya/Hermione/Harry triad/pairing, or it should stick to Kyoya/Hermione instead (since most had voted Hibari Kyoya for Hermione's pairing). So, I will post the poll in my profile and I'm hoping that you guys could also post your review of why it should or shouldn't. I might take that into consideration.

And once again thank you so much for the support, you guys are the best.

LeeArt


End file.
